Taking off Taking On
by Black winged reaper
Summary: Aku bingung... kalau untuk standard Indonesia Twilight aja dewasa, berarti fic ku ini juga dewasa dong. Ah nggak tahu! Yang minat silahkan baca.
1. Chapter 1

Bagaimana jadinya kalau seorang agen FBI melibatkan masa lalunya ke dalam misinya. Lalu akankah dia memilih masa lalunya, ataukah dia akan tetap menatap lurus ke dapan dan menjalani hidupnya sebagai seorang agen FBI?

Taking off, Taking on

**Main character (in order appearance): Sakura, Sasuke.**

**Created by : Black-winked Reaper**

**Rate : T untuk chapter ini. Lainya mungkin T+ atau M- (Saya perlu baca referensi dulu)**

**Warning : -still- Typo, AU, and West style, GaJe, lebay, bahasa hancur.**

Seorang wanita berumur 24 tahun duduk termenung dalam ruang asal kalian tahu, dia tidak bahagia. Dilihat dari sudut pandang lain, dia bahagia. Lihat! Sudut bibirnya terangkat walaupun hanya sedikit, itu menunjukkan dia tersenyum. Arti dari sebuah senyuman belum tentu bahagia, tapi kita bisa mengartikanya seperti itu. Simpan kalimat ini dalam benak kalian karena kita akan menuju masa lalu….

**Massachusetts, 7 tahun lalu –wanita berumur 16 tahun-.**

"Kau gugup?" Tanya seorang guru padanya.

"Hanya ngantuk"kata gadis itu.

"Aku akan melemparmu dengan karangan bunga jika pada saat berpidato kau lupa kalimatnya."

"Terima kasih" kata gadis itu.

"Kau begadang semalaman?"

"Hampir". Mendengar jawaban muridnya, wanita itu hanya berdecak kesal. Dan gemas, tergantung dari sudut mana kau jam tangan, 5 detik sebelum waktunya. Dan setelah aku selesai menceritakan ini, maka waktunya telah habis. Mereka berdua menyusuri tempat duduk yang telah penuh oleh orang-orang. Mereka mengambil tempat duduk baris ke-10 dari depan. Dan dibukalah acara dipuncak acara, gadis yang sedari tadi diceritakan ini pun sangat gugup.

"Presenting,'The owner of Gold Medalist of 34th International Physic Olympiad, Haruno Sakura,Japan". Gadis yang kita ceritakan ini pun melangkah dengan hati-hati ke tangan menghiasi setiap hari ini dia bahagia.

Tapi, bukan perlombaan ini intinya, tapi seorang pemuda yang baru 2 bulan dia kenal, telah menunggunya setelah acara selesai.

"Hai" sapa Sakura, gadis yang menjadi lakon cerita ini.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"Gold. Kau?"

Pemuda itu hanya nyengir. "Maaf, aku tak dapat". Dia terkekeh pelan.

"Itu bukan masalah kan?" Tanya sang gadis.

"Tentu. Dari sudut pandang mana?" sang pemuda balik bertanya.

"Iya itu bukan masalah kalau aku melihatnya dari sudut pandangmu! Sasuke!" tuding Sakura

"Ya,ya,ya. Aku lelah, kita langsung pulang?"

"Kita ke Kantor Dubes dulu"

"Kita? Termasuk kau dan aku? Atau hanya guru-guru kita?"

"Yeah, kalau aku jawab ya. Kau mau apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan dulu?"

"Kemana? Komplek Harvard?"

"Maumu! Tentu tidak. Keliling kota saja"

"Aku tak mau jalan kaki"

"Kalau begitu kau harus merangkak" kata Sasuke sambil menampilkan senyum miring kesukaan Sakura –tentu Sasuke tak tahu-

Sehari setelah acara, para wakil Jepang ini berkunjung ke San . Mereka mengunjungi Jepanese tea garden, Pasar ikan dan tak lupa Golden Bridge.

"Kau tahu, Golden Bridge menduduki posisi teratas sebagai tempat bunuh diri terfavorit." kata Sakura

"Tentu saja aku tahu. 3 detik yang lalu" kata Sasuke

"Sas! Kau tak pernah serius"

"Kau pernah dengar prinsipku bukan Nona. Aku yakin ingatanmu sangat tajam"

"Kau hanya akan melakukan sesuatu yang kau suka. Dan membuat orang percaya bahwa kau menekuni sesuatu yang kau tak suka. Munafik!"kata Sakura.

"Tapi semua orang bahagia."

"Kau tahu. Kau sangat berbeda denganku"

"Semua orang diciptakan berbeda supaya bisa bersatu"

"Oke. Aku menekuni sesuatu yang kuinginkan…." Sakura tak meneruskan kata-katanya

"Tidak, kau menekuni sesuatu yang orang perintahkan kepadamu. Sekarang aku tanya, kau punya kehidupan?"

"Tentu."

"Semua orang punya kehidupan. Tapi, kehidupan apa yang kau inginkan, bukanlah kehidupan yang orang inginkan" kata Sasuke

Perkataan ini tepat sekali, menerobos hati kecil Sakura yang berteriak akan kehidupan.

"Kehidupan seperti apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Sasuke

"Tak tahu. Mungkin seperti Bella Swan." Kata Sakura

Sasuke terkekeh. "Kau ingin terjebak dalam cinta segitiga. Pasti akhir ceritanya dia harus memilih satu dari 2 orang yang dia cintai. Menjijikan!" kata Sasuke

"Bukan itu. Tapi 'Siapa aku' dan 'Menjadi siapa aku sebenarnya' itu sesuatu yang sulit untuk diputuskan" kata Sakura. Mereka berdua sangat senang berbicara satu sama lain. Mereka saling mengerti gaya dan cara bicara kedua belah pihak.

"Itu hal bagus" kata Sasuke. Mereka diam sambil memandang matahari terbenam dan merasakan sejuknya angin pantai di sore hari. Setelah matahari bersinar teriak hari berikutnya, mereka tak akan tahu kehidupan masing-masing yang akan mereka tempuh, Perbedaan apa yang terjadi pada diri mereka masing-masing. Akankah jalan mereka berubah, atau tak ada perubahan.

**Osaka 2 tahun kemudian.**

"Kau serius sayang?" Tanya Ibu Sakura

"Ya"

"O, kau tahu, universitas di Jepang akan lebih menghargaimu". Perkataan ibunya membuat Sakura menundukkan hal itu, ibunya-pun melanjutkan kalimatnya

"Aku hanya ingin bilang, kalau kau pergi dari Jepang, aku tak akan melihatmu. Bukan karena tak ada yang menjagamu, kau tahu kau tak pernah menjadi remaja sayang"

"Aku selalu menjadi anak kecil ya?"

"Tidak, tapi mungkin bisa dikatakan langsung ke dalam fase dewasa"

"Lalu?"

"Aku yakin keputusanmu ini adalah keputusan yang terbaik untukmu. Kau selalu membuat keputusan yang beresiko, tapi kau juga selalu bisa mananggulanginya dan ibu percaya padamu". Ibu Sakura mengelus rambut putri semata wayangnya itu sambil meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Pergilah, datanglah ke Amerika, belajar disana. Tapi kau harus mengunjungiku kalau kau sudah jadi 'seseorang yang kau inginkan'"

"Ibu tak kesepian?"

"Oh sayang, tentu ibu kesepian, mungkin ibu takut, tapi ibu selalu berusaha melawan ketakutan itu, sama ibu masih ragu satu hal"

"Ragu akan apa?"

"Tentang bocah Uchiha itu. Bagaimana kau menjelaskan hal ini padanya. Kau tahu, cara dia memandangmu, seakan dia rela jatuh didepanmu dan mengambil peluru atau sebangsanya. Lihat jari manismu itu, bagaimana kau akan melenyapkan cincin berlian yang sebesar bola pingpong itu?"

Sakura dan ibunya yang sedang bersantai di teras belakang sambil menanti matahari terbenam, meneguk jus jeruk dihadapanya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya Sakura

"Sayang,kau terlalu menjeratnya. Kau masukkan dia ke dalam kehidupanmu terlalu dalam. Dengar aku pernah berkata padamu, bahwa jika situasinya seperti ini, kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang harus menjalani hidup denganya. Saat kau berjalan lambat, dia berada di belakangmu menjadi penjagamu, saat kau berlari dia berada didepanmu sebagai perisaimu."

"Itu hal yang mengerikan?"

"Bukan, itu hal yang mengesankan. Aku hanya ingin kau mempertimbangkan semua resiko dari keputusan yang kau ambil. Dan itu termasuk dia"

"Kita bisa berhubungan jarak jauh" kata Sakura ngawur

"Apa itu benar? Dengar ibu sangat mengenalmu. Kau tak bisa, dan dia juga tidak. Kau bahkan tak pernah berhubungan denganya lewat telefon, kalian harus bertemu satu sama lain jika ingin bicara. Kau selalu pulang jam 8 malam, memuaskan hasrat untuk sekedar 'mengobrol' denganya dan begitu pula dengan dia. Dia over protektif…"

"Over possessif " kata Sakura mengoeksi sambil meneguk jusnya lagi.

"Padamu. Kau tahu dia akan gila. Dia tidak bisa satu sekolah dengamu sayang. Karena setelah lulus dia yang akan memimpin perusahaan saham itu. Kau pernah bilang padaku kan…"

"Ya, itu benar. Tapi aku tak mau terus seperti ini bu, ibu yakin aku memilih pilihan yang tepat? Ya. Ibu berspekulasi dia akan gila? Ya. Tapi mungkin ini takdirku, jadi aku akan tetap pada pendirianku, untuk tetap menjalani keputusan ini."

Ibu Sakura tersenyum "Sudah kuduga. Kau mirip sekali dengan ayahmu. Keras kepala dan teguh pendirian, tapi itulah yang membuatmu selalu memilih keputusan terbaik. Dan itu yang membuatmu tak pernah mejadi remaja. Look! Sunset!" kata Ibu Sakura. Perbincangan 'hangat' itu-pun diakhiri dengan menghilangnya matahari disebelah barat. Belahan dunia yang akan segera dia beberapa waktu, hatinya tenang, tapi masih ada satu hal yang harus dia lakukan yang mengakibatkan -mungkin- tangisnya pecah dan bumi mengeluarkan air matanya juga.

**10 hari kemudian.**

"Sayang sudah siap?" kata ibu Sakura

"E, ya!" teriak Sakura dari dalam kamarnya. Hari ini Sakura akan berangkat ke Amerika. 4 Jam lagi pesawat yang akan membawanya ke sana akan lepas landas. Dan dia belum member tahu Sasuke!. Dia meraih ponselnya dan memencet nomor yang sudah dia hafal di luar kepala. 3 detik kemudian, ada suara di seberang telefon genggamnya.

"_Sak, ada apa?" _

"E, aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Di pantai" kata Sakura

"_Ada apa?"_

"Aku ingin bicara sebentar"

"_Baiklah. Kujemput atau bagaimana?"_

"Tidak, aku sudah sewa taksi"

"_Baiklah, sampai jumpa di pantai"_

"Ya". Sambungan telefon itu terputus. Dalam hati dia berfikir, sudah siapkah dia dengan segala keputusanya? Ya. Dia menarik nafas, mengingat prinsipnya. Melakukan sesuatu yang dia sukai dan menekuninya. Dan juga, tak pernah melihat ke belakang, tak pernah melihat sesuatu yang akan menghalangi jalanya. Dan dalam hal ini, Sasuke adalah salah satunya. Kejam sekali dirinya, pikirnya. Tapi sudahlah, toh dia tidak peduli.

"Sakura!" teriak ibunya.

"Iya". Sakura berjalan keluar menemui ibunya

"Ayo sayang, nanti kau ketinggalan pesawat."

"Bu, ada sesuatu yang belum kulakukan"

"Apa? Kupilir sudah semua. Beli baju baru, peralatan mandi baru, alat tulis..". Perkataan ibunya terhenti Sakura memperlihatkan tangan kirinya –jari manisnya- yang masih terlingkari cincin dengan berlian sebesar bola pingpong.

"Oh sayang…" desahnya.

"Aku tahu aku salah. Karena itu, aku mau bicara dulu denganya"

"Kupikir sudah" kata ibunya kecewa

"Belum, aku punya rencana. Kalau aku bilang kemarin, mungkin hari ini akan ada drama paling romantis di bandara. Jadi aku memberi tahunya hari masih kacau mungkin"

"Kau kejam sekali. Aku juga heran kenapa orang tua Sasuke tak kunjung menemuiku dan melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyyan yang membuatku bingung harus menjawab apa, jadi kulupakan saja. Lalu besok jika ditanya, aku harus menjawab apa?" kata ibunya kesal.

"Terserahlah. Aku sudah sewa taksi. Jadi sampai ketemu di bandara". Sakura melenggang pergi masuk ke taksi sewaanya. Ibunya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Dan harus mencari jawaban yang tepat ketika besok dia ditanya macam-macam oleh orang tua Sasuke.

"Dasar" gumam ibu Sakura

**Pantai, 3 jam sebelum pesawat take off**

Sasuke sudah berada di pantai itu. Sakura mendekatinya dan menyapanya.

"Sasuke!" sapa Sakura

"Hai, ada apa?" kata Sasuke sambil melingkarkan tanganya ke pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Aku mau bicara" kata Sakura

"Baiklah, silahkan nona manis" kata Sasuke.

Sakura memejamkan matanya sebentar dan tiba-tiba melepaskan tangan Sasuke dan pergelangan tanganya. Lalu dia melepaskan cincin yang selama setengah tahun telah berada di jari manisnya itu. Dia mengangkat tangan Sasuke dan meletakkan cincin itu disana. Sasuke yang merasa bingung-pun bertanya.

"Ada apa? Kau tak nyaman dengan cincin ini?" Tanya Sasuke cemas

"Tidak, bukan itu"

"Ya, cincin ini terlalu besar mungkin, kau mau aku membelikan yang baru yang lebih cocok untuk remaja seumuran kita atau…". Perkataan Sasuke berakhir dengan diletakkannya tangan Sakura di depan mulutnya.

"Tidak, cincin itu sangat cantik. Seharusnya aku bilang hal ini dari awal" kata Sakura

"….."

"Sas, aku mengambil kesempatanku untuk pergi ke Amerika" kata Sakura

Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya "Kenapa kau tak bilang dari awal?"

"Aku tahu aku salah"

"Tak perlu sampai seperti ini kan, kau masih bisa memakai cincin ini dan…" suaranya menghilang

"Kau tahu, sejak aku mengatakan 'ya' enam bulan lalu kepadamu, aku merasa sesuatu mengganjal dihatiku. Dengar, aku pikir aku bukan orang yang tepat untuk hal ini. Kau tahu kan…"

"Kau bisa ke Amerika dan tetap menjadi tunanganku!" kata Sasuke yang sekarang terlihat cemas, marah, dan sulit ditebak.

"Maaf, a-aku aku terlalu bingung dalam hal ini. Aku bukan orang kaya sepertimu dan ya kurasa aku tak pentas memakainya jadi…" kini alasan ngawur Sakura menghilang karena mulutnya dikunci oleh mulut Sasuke. Ya Sasuke menciumnya. Sakura membalasnya, membiarkan Sasuke mengeluarkan semua hasratnya. Karena setelah ini, dia tak akan mendapatkanya dari Sakura itu terasa lebih panas dan lebih menggairahkan. Dirasa oksigen semakin menipis, Sakura mendorong Sasuke. Tapi lengan Sasuke masih melingkar di pinggangnya. Tangan Sakura berada di dada Sasuke menjadi sekat tubuh mereka.

"Maafkan aku" kata Sakura

Sasuke menggeleng "Kau tak boleh pergi kalau kau melepas cincin ini" kata Sasuke

"Pesawat akan lepas landas 3 jam lagi. Dari sini ke bandara cukup jauh…"

"Aku mohon…"kata mengelus-elus rambur Sasuke dengan halus

"Aku akan merindukan hal ini" kata Sasuke.

"Kau tak perlu merindukanya"

"…."

"Kau bisa pergi ke sebuah tempat dan menemukan seorang…"

"Cukup!" kata Sasuke tegas. Sakura diam tak bersuara, dia tahu kejadianya bakal seperti ini, jadi dia memberi kesempatan Sasuke untuk mengeluarkan kekesalanya.

"Kau tahu, suatu hari nanti akan ada orang yang datang kepadamu dan membuamu bahagia, selamanya". Kata Sakura melepaskan lengan Sasuke dan berbalik arah menjauhi pantai. Tapi tanganya terhalang tangan Sasuke yang menggenggamnya.

"Dan kuharap orang itu kau" kata Sasuke. Sakura menyentakkan tanganya dan berjalan menuju matanya air mata sudah siap jatuh, tapi Sakura menyekanya. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatap pantai lepas sendirian.

**Washington DC 4 tahun kemudian**

"We are promise with the deep of our heart, we'll make strong the weak, we'll make the broken up, and without any doubt we'll crush the evil!"._** (Kami bersumpah dari hati yang paling dalam. Kami akan membuat kuat yang lemah, memperbaiki yang rusak, dan tanpa keraguan, menghancurkan kejahatan!)**_. Puluhan topi wisuda melayang setelah kalimat itu dilontarkan oleh mereka yang melempar. Dan Sakura adalah salah satu dari mereka.

Disebuah gedung pencakar langit, akhirnya dia mengucapkan sumpah itu, dan mulai detik itu, Sakura adalah anggota sebuah organisasi mata-mata di Amerika. Dia beruntung karena mendapatkan beberapa teman dari Jepang. Dia dan teman-temanya yang antara lain , Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata bertugas menangani masalah tindak pidana yang ditugaskan oleh kantor dan klien. Dalam 2 tahun, kelompok mereka bisa dikatakan cukup cepat dalam menangani masalah pidana. Tercatat ada 20 masalah yang mereka pecahkan, bagus untuk pemula seperti mereka.

Dan hari ini Sakura berada di apartemen milik pemerintah. Dia berada di kamar dengan pintu yang bertuliskan 'Sparrow', kamarnya. Dia memikirkan kasus yang akan dia tangani. Dia akan ke luar negeri. Untuk kelima kalinya, memecahkan masalah di luar Amerika, sangat menantang! Tapi masalahnya adalah, bahwa Negera yang menjadi klien FBI kali ini adalah Jepang, tempat dimana ibunya tinggal, tanah kelahiranya. Dia takut jika tugasnya menjadi mata-mata kali ini tidak akan berjalan mulus. Siapa tahu saat dia dan teman-temanya menyamar, teman lama mereka mengetahui penyamaranya. Huh! Susah.

Kasus kali ini adalah tindak pidana korupsi oleh seorang pengusaha di bidang entertainment dan suku cadang kendaraan bermotor. Diduga dia telah menyeludupkan barangnya ke Negara lain tanpa bea masuk dari Negara itu, alias ILEGAL! Dan juga diduga melakukan korupsi yang menyebabkan Negara rugi berpuluh-puluh juta Yen. Dan tugasnya, seperti biasa, mengumpulkan sebanyak-banyaknya bukti yang bisa menguatkan tuntutan.

Dan hari ini adalah hari untuk membuat rencana. Sakura keluar kamarnya dan mendapati ketiga temanya tengah siap membahas rencana mereka.

"Hi!" Sakura menyapa mereka.

"Hello!" sapa mereka bersamaan.

"Sudah siap pergi ke kampung halaman?" Tanya Tenten setengah bercanda.

"Kurasa tidak, kau tahu sendirikan, banyak orang yang _dikenal._" Kata Sakura

"Ya aku tahu. Memang sedikit susah sih…" keluh Ino

"Kalian tahu tidak…" ucap Hinata menggantung

"Tidak!" jawab ketiganya

"Aku belum selesai bicara" kata Hinata bosan "Setelah misi ini selesai, kita akan diberi waktu vakum" kata Hinata senang

"Benarkah?" kata Tenten

"Ya. Aku yang datang ke kantor untuk mendapat penjelasan. Kalian lupa?" Tanya Hinata

"Aku tak percaya. Maksudku kita baru 2 tahun bekerja tapi sudah mendapat jatah vakum. Aku bingung mau ngapain kalau vakum." Kata Ino

"Kusarankan liburan yang jauh" kata Sakura

"Belanja di New York City?" Tanya Hinata. Ino tersenyum sumringah dan mereka berdua toss tangan.

"Kalau kau Sakura?" Tanya Tenten

"Kau sendiri?" Tanya Sakura balik

"Aku ingin ke muak disini. Aku membutuhkan sedikit matahari" kata Tenten

"Dan kak Neji" sambung Hinata. Yang lain hanya tersenyum

"Tidak, dia sibuk. Dia sedang menyelesaikan kasus mafia yang bersembunyi di Vegas. Mafia itu menyeludupkan bom ke USA. CIA juga bekerja sama dengan SWAT dalam kasus ini" kata Tenten

"Ya, dia sibuk" kata Hinata merasa bersalah. "Bagaimana dengamu Ino?" lanjut Hinata

"Sai sekarang sedang di St. Louis " kata Ino

"Tentu, dia bekerja disana" kata Hinata

"Jadi, setelah ini kau akan ke Montana?" Tanya Sakura "Atau bahkan tinggal disana?" sambungnya

"Tak tahu, sepertinya aku lebih cocok tinggal di, Ya kau tahu semacam Manhattan atau Miami, aku juga tidak keberatan jika tinggal di San Fransisco atau Vegas. Tapi Montana…"

"Seharusnya kau senang" kata Sakura

"Apa?" Tanya Ino

"Jauh dari DC, pemerintahan." kata Sakura

"Tidak juga. Montana itu kan dingin"

"Kalau kau Sakura?" Tanya Hinata "Kau pasti punya rencana liburan kan?" sambungnya

"Ya, aku akan ke Hawaii atau ke Alaska" jawab Sakura

"Aku setuju Hawaii, tapi kenapa 'atau ke Alaska'?" Tanya Ino sambil memperagakan tanda kutip saat mengatakan kalimat 'atau ke Alaska'.

"Aku ingin hiking" kata Sakura

"Ya, salju disana indah sekali" kata Hinata.

"Jadi sudah siap membahas rencana?" Tanya Tenten

"Ya" jawab mereka bertiga serempak.

Mereka berempat merapat pada Tenten yang sedang mengamati layar mambuka file tentang orang yang akan mereka mata-matai

"Namanya Hatake Kakashi. 31 tahun. Tidak memiliki status pernikahan. Bekerja di Hatake CO" kata Tenten

"Kita sudah tahu" kata ketiga temanya bosan.

"Lihat apa yang aku dapat dari 'Rose', Hatake CO adalah donatur sebuah acara penghargaan di Jepang. Dan dalam acara penghargaan itu, dia menjadi bendahara-nya.1 Juni acara penghargaan bidang entertainment itu akan diadakan di salah satu gedung miliknya, yang juga merupakan kantor pusat Kakashi sendiri. Dia pasti menyimpan semua dokumennya disana." kata Tenten.

"Jadi?" Tanya Hinata

"Aku belum selesai. Dan inilah yang aku dapat. Daftar perusahaan maupun perseorangan yang juga menjadi donator acara tersebut" kata Tenten menampilkan file itu. Banyak tulisan disana, mulai dari nama PT, CV, maupun perseorangan.

"Dan dari orang-orang inilah kita akan mendapatkan informasi?" Tanya Ino

"Yap" kata Tenten.

"Masalahnya?" Tanya Ino

"Bagaimana kita mendapatkan Informasi dari mereka." jawab Hinata

"Kau mempunyai daftar yang lebih spesifik Tenten?, perusahaan yang mempunyai ikatan baik dengan Kakashi mungkin" kata Sakura

"Ya aku dapat. Ini adalah daftar perusahaan yang ikut membangun sebuah panti asuhan dengan Hateke besar, mereka mempunyai hubungan dekat karena, kegiatan amal seperti ini biasanya diadakan untuk kepentingan kelompok"kata Tenten.

"Ya, drama picisan" kata Sakura. Jarinya terulur menuju key pad 'down', menemukan kemudahan, alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika menemukan nama perusahaan yang familier.

"Tapi mungkin perusahaan-perusahaan itu hanya mengetahui luarnya Kakashi saja, tapi mungkin juga terlibat dalam kasus ini" kata Hinata.

"Ya kau apa masalahnya?" Tanya Tenten

"Tetap sama. Bagaimana kita mengetahui informasi tentang Kakashi dari mereka" jawab Hinata

"Ya, itu masalahnya". Mereka terdiam lama, hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Ino, Hinata dan Tenten memikirkan bagaimana mereka bisa mendapat informasi, semenatara Sakura masih terus mengamati layar monitor. Lebih spesifik, di baris nomor 37 data tersebut, perusahaan nomor 3 yang juga menjadi penyumbang berdirinya Panti Asuhan tersebut.**Uchiha**.Yang jadi permasalahanya, apakah dia harus memberi tahu teman-temanya tentang siapa dirinya di masa lalu, dan menjadi relawan yang mengumpulkan info tentang Kakashi dari **Uchiha. **Atau diam dan berpura-pura berfikir. Hidup sebagai mata-mata sangat menyenangkan baginya. Dan itulah siapa dia harus memilih. Mungkin keputusan ini akan mengubah hidupnya, yang harus dia lakukan adalah pengendalian diri. Tapi apakah dia mampu? Baginya itu sangatlah sulit.

"Teman-teman" panggil Sakura

"Ya, ada apa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Aku punya cara" kata Sakura

"Benarkah?" Tanya Tenten sumringah

"Tapi aku mohon dengarkan ceritaku sampai selesai" kata Sakura. Ketiga temanya bertukar pandang dan akhirnya , Sakura mencerikatan masa lalunya pada mereka, sejak dia pertama kali bertemu dengan Sasuke, sampai dia meninggalkanya di pantai.

"Tamat" kata Sakura mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Belum Sakura, belum. Ceritamu belum berakhir, suatu hari nanti, cerita itu akan tersambung lagi" kata Hinata.

"Kau ingin aku keluar dari FBI?" Tanya Sakura

"Bukan. Tentu saja tidak! You're our 'Sparrow'. Kau berharga bagi kami. Aku hanya ingin bilang, keputusan yang kita buat bisa kita rubah, dengan sedikit menambahkan improvisasi" kata Hinata. Sakura mengangkat bahunya.

"Sakura aku tahu arah pembicaraanmu" kata Ino. Sakura menunggu Ino melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kau tahu, mungkin sekarang dia bukan siapa-siapamu lagi. Tapi tahukah kau, kau tetap tak bisa mamanfaatkanya demi urusanmu. Dulu kau pernah menjalin cinta denganya, seharusnya kau tak katakan ini pada kami. Dia bukan orang sembarangan dalam hidupmu. Kau tahu, ditinggalkan seumur hidup itu lebih menyakitkan dari pada memutuskan untuk membunuh dirimu bahkan tak bisa menghargai perasaanya. Dia sudah melamarmu, seharusnya kau-kau orang yang hidup denganya saat ini. Seharusnya kau sekarang mungkin sedang berdiri di depan altar dan mengucapkan janji sehidup semati denganya, menjadi Ny. Uchiha dan. Ka-kau…" suaranya tegasnya menghilang. Wajahnya sekarang sudah berlinang air mata. Semuanya diam, mereka membiarkan Ino meluapkan segala emosinya (**alasanya akan dijelaskan di chapter selanjutnya). **

"Kau tahu, jika aku memiliki kesempatan dilahirkan untuk kedua kalinya, aku ingin menukar hidupku dengan hidupmu!. Sementara kau membuang kasih sayang yang begitu banyak Tunangan yang sangat mau berbuat apa saja untukmu. Kau tahu itu, dan ketika kau meninggalkanya. Sakit!". Ino menyudahi argumenya. Hinata berjalan kearahnya dan mengelus lengan Ino.

"Sekarang semuanya sudah baik-baik saja Ino. Tak ada yang akan meninggalkanmu." Kata Hinata menenangkannya. Ino menghembuskan nafas panjang dan mengusap air matanya. Sakura tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Kali ini dia hanya akan mendiskusikan rencana ini dengan Sang Alfa, 'The Owl', Tenten.

**Chapter 2:**

** Sudah diputuskan kita pergi ke Jepang**

**Aku tetap tidak setuju dengan rencana itu**

**Aku hanya ingin semuanya cepat selesai**

**Ini hal yang membingungkan**

**Silahkan berdebat, aku akan menonton saja**

**AAA! Sakuraa!**

**Hai bu!**

**Baik hati apanya? Tampang horror itu kau bilang baik hati!**

**To make strong the weak**

**To make the broken up**

**To crush the evil**

**Aku merindukanmu**

**Sudah kubilang keluar…**

**Hai Sas!**

**To be continue**

**Bagus nggak. Terfikir sewaktu ngerjain Ujian Sekolah Matematika lho. Hahaha. West-nya udah krasa belum? Beri kritik dan saran lewat…**

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Sudah diputuskan kita pergi ke Jepang

Aku tetap tidak setuju dengan rencana itu

Aku hanya ingin semuanya cepat selesai

Ini hal yang membingungkan

Silahkan berdebat, aku akan menonton saja

AAA! Sakuraa!

Hai bu!

Baik hati apanya? Tampang horror itu kau bilang baik hati!

To make strong the weak

To make the broken up

To crush the evil

Aku merindukanmu

Sudah kubilang keluar…

Hai Sas!

**Created by : Black winged Reaper**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**FBI kepunyaan U.S.A**

**A/N: Aku tetap mempertahankan reted T. Tapi setelah aku baca-baca fic lainya, banyak Author yang mengambil jalur aman dengan menjadikan fic-nya rated M. Jadi, ya aku belajar dari yang sudah-sudah, mungkin di chap berikutnya, aku ubah deh!**

Setelah perdebatan yang hasilnya kurang memuaskan dengan Ino, Sakura memutuskan untuk membicarakanya dengan Tenten di larut malam (setelah Ino tertidur).

"Hai" Sapa Tenten ketika Sakura duduk di ruang tengah. Tapi Sakura tak membalasnya. Tenten duduk dikursi didepan Sakura

"Aku tahu jadinya pasti begini. Seharusnya, kau langsung bicara padaku" kata Tenten lagi dengan nada yang –dibuat- tenang.

"Aku tahu, maaf ya Ten. Tapi seharusnya dia sudah bisa mengontrol emosinya" kata Sakura sebal.

"Kau tak tahu rasanya ditinggalkan. Tapi kau tahu rasanya meninggalkan. Ada perasaan bersalah?" Tanya memandang Sakura lama

"Aku anggap itu 'Ya'. Baiklah, tak ada waktu membahas masa lalumu dan masa lalu Ino. Sekarang kau punya ide?" Tanya Tenten

"Aku punya satu. Dan kau harus memikirkan rencana cadanganya." Kata Sakura.

"Baiklah" kata Tenten.

"Pertama. Bisa saja, kita tak mendapatkanya dari Sasuke secara langsung. Dari karyawan, misalnya sekretaris atau wakil direktur. Dengan begitu, aku aman, kita aman." Kata Sakura enteng dan membuat Tenten cengo.

"Sakura, dengar ya. Walaupun aku bukan karyawan swasta, aku ngerti kalau yang tahu menau soal hubungan kerja sama dan juga motifnya adalah orang yang memutuskan, yaitu dalam kasus ini Sasuke."

"Tapi yang lain juga bisa tahu tentang 'motif itu' kita hanya harus menemukan orang itu" kata Sakura

"Jadi kau mau bilang kalau mungkin saja dalam perusahaan Sasuke, ada anak buah Kakashi. Ada benarnya juga sih. Tapi sebentar, jika kasus : Jika Presiden melakukan suatu hubungan kerja sama dengan Negara lain, pihak mana yang paling tahu? " kata Tenten.

" Siapa lagi yang Presiden percaya?Kita. Presiden bisa saja ditipu. Kita juga bisa menipu Presiden, dan bisa menipu orang yang menipu Presiden" kata Sakura

"Berarti dalam kasus ini 'orang' yang kau bilang tadi bisa menjadi perantara, atau pengkhianat keduanya, atau Intelligent."….. "Kita harus menemukan orang ini" sambung Tenten.

"Jadi yang mana rencana utama dan yang mana yang rencana cadangan?" Tanya Sakura

"Ini semua rencana utama. Kau dan Hinata akan masuk ke perusahaan Sasuke. Dan untuk Ino, aku punya rencana cadangan. Kita bisa mendapatkan informasi dari tempat lain."

"Maksudmu yayasan lain yang bekerjasama dengan Kakashi?" Tanya Sakura

"Ya. Itu tugas Ino."

"Kau sendiri?" Tanya Sakura

"Kau tahu gayaku kan.., membuntuti, mengawasi , mendengarkan, dan memahami. Just like 'Owl'" kata Tenten dengan bangganya. Sakura memutar bola matanya.

"Dengar. Targetmu Sasuke. 'Orang itu', Hinata, dan orang-orang lain aku dan Ino. Jadi…" Tenten tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dia menunjuk wajah Sakura.

"Apa?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Kita harus mengubah kau, Sparrow, menjadi Haruno Sakura yang sangat dicintai oleh Uchiha Sasuke."

"Tunggu dulu, bagaimana kalau Sasuke sudah…" Sakura menelan ludahnya "mempunyai orang lain."

"Kita kan masih punya 'Orang itu'.Dan itu berarti nanti kau ikut bersamaku menjalankan 4 M." kata Tenten

"Bagaimana kalau perkiraanku meleset, bagaimana kalau tak ada 'Orang itu'?" Tanya Sakura

"Sak, sejak kapan kau terlalu memikirkan sesuatu yang bahkan belum kita lakukan?" Tanya Tenten bingung. Dan pertanyaan Tenten terus menghantui Sakura sepanjang dia menyadari sesuatu. Dia gugup.

**08.00 a.m. **

Semua telah berkumpul dan Tenten sudah menceritakan rencana-rencana dan juga perkiraan-perkiraan yang telah ia bahas dengan Sakura kemarin malam.

"Sudah diputuskan kita pergi ke Jepang" Kata Tenten mengakhiri kalimat-kalimatnya.

"Aku berharap ada 'Orang itu'. Dan melupakan rencana pertama. Aku tetap tidak setuju dengan rencana itu" kata Ino yang sekarang sudah agak mendingan dari kemarin hal itu cukup untuk memunculkan sepercik api ditubuh Sakura.

"Kau tahu Ino, terkadang pengorbanan itu harus dilakukan untuk mencapai sebuah tujuan" Akhirnya Tenten lah yang angkat bicara.

"Ya, tapi tidak dengan cara yang menjijikan seperti ini. Kau kira mudah ya mempermainkan jiwa seseorang? Kau tak punya hati!" kata Ino yang sepertinya sudah kembali seperti kemarin.

"Aku hanya ingin semuanya cepat selesai. Kita harus bekerja dengan baik. Juga kerjasama tim harus diperhatikan. Jangan lengah dan jangan mudah termakan emosi. Kita ini agen FBI, kita harus tahu siapa kita. Untuk siapa kita bekerja. Dan juga untuk apa kita rela membahayakan diri kita sendiri. Dulu kita dengan bangganya mengucapkan kalimat yang sederhana itu. Kita tetap harus melaksanakan dan menjaga sumpah yang telah kita ucapkan. Jangan menarik perkataanmu. Dengar itu!" kata Tenten menceramahi Ino dan yang lain.

"Ini hal yang membingungkan. Ino marah.. Sakura marah… Tenten juga marah.. Aku pusing" kata Hinata mengeluh sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

"Tak ada yang boleh membantah! Kita jalankan rencana kita. Kita berangkat 2 hari lagi, jadi persiapkan diri kalian dengan baik. Dan juga, jika kalian berdua mulai berdebat lagi tentang masa lalu kalian masing-masing... Silahkan berdebat, aku akan menonton saja" kata Tenten dengan nada malas.

"Aku sedang malas berdebat" kata Ino sambil masuk kekamarnya. Tak lupa dia membanting pintu.

Tenten menghela nafas.. "Dasar…" keluhnya.

"Apa rencanamu selanjutnya?" Tanya Sakura… "Tak mungkinkan kerjasama tim tercipta dalam kondisi yang seperti ini" lanjutnya

"Ya kau benar. Tapi kita tetap akan mencoba. Oya, siap-siap dan ikut aku" kata Tenten. Sakura menuruti perintah Alfa-nya itu. Dia menuju kamar dan berganti pakaian. Setelah selesai, dia dan Tenten keluar apartemen.

Jalanan di Washington D.C memang tak begitu ramai bila dibandingkan dengan LA atau New York. Tapi tetap membawa kesan tersendiri. 2 orang ini terus menelusuri trotoar dan berhenti disebuah Salon yang cukup besar. Mereka masuk dan suasana serta aroma salon langsung terasa dan dan Sakura segera menuju meja receptionist.

"May I help you?" (Dapatkah aku membantumu?) kata mbak-mbak receptionist

"Yes. My friend wants change her hair back to natural. And has a sauna with cherry smell." (Ya. Temanku ingin mengubah rambutnya kembali seperti semula. Dan sauna dengan aroma cheri.)

" me get the registry" (Baiklah. Biar ku daftarkan dulu)kata-nya sambil membuka buku dan mulai mencatat-catat.

"Id please" (Kartu nama?)katanya lagi

"Oh here you are" (Oh. Ini dia) kata Sakura memberika Id palsunya –identitas sebenarnya harus dijaga dengan baik-baik-. Jadi mereka memutuskan untuk membuat kartu nama palsu –yang tentunya banyak-.

"Ok. Ms. Margaret. Follow me please" (Baiklah. Nona Margaret. Tolong ikuti aku). Sakura menurut saja. Sekarang dia sedang duduk didepan sebuah cermin yang sangat besar, dan seorang pegawai salon berada dibelakang kursinya. Dia mulai mengoleskan sesuatu ke rambut Sakura dengan mulai mengusap-ngusap. Dan dengan malasnya Tenten membaca atau lebih tepatnya melihat-lihat majalah fashion yang disediakan oleh pihak salon. Setelah selesai, rambut Sakura dibungkus dengan handuk dan siap dengan perawatan yang kedua. Sauna dengan aroma cheri. Tenten mulai tidak bosan ketika ada seorang pelanggan yang tidak sengaja lupa membawa koranya yang tergeletak di meja. Dia-pun mulai membaca isi Koran tersebut. Setelah 45 menit menunggu, akhirnya, Sakura selesai.

"Wow! Kau terlihat sangat Sakura. Seperti yang pertama kali kulihat hanya dengan kesan lebih dewasa dan mandiri, kuat dan hebat" komentar Tenten

"Aku seperti anak ingusan" kata Sakura yang masih memandang dirinya dengan terherah-heran

"Ayolah, rambut pink natural itu lebih bagus daripada hasil dari tonic hitam." Kata Tenten

"Aku tetap masih shock"

"Oya. Kau juga sangat.. bau cheri. Itu bagus. Ayo pulang" kata Tenten. Sakura beranjak dari kursinya. Setelah membayar, mereka keluar dari Salon itu dan segera menyetop taksi untuk pulang.

"Kita lihat reaksi mereka" kata Tenten setelah mereka sampai didepan pintu apartemen mereka. Tenten membuka pintu.

"Kami pulang!" teriak Tenten. Dari dalam apartemen, terdengar derap langkah kaki yang ringan dan cukup berirama. Hinata.

"Selamat da.. AAA! Sakuraa!" teriak Hinata histeris dan juga masih memegang celemek. Dia shock dengan pemandangan didepanya. Pink..pink… cheri…cheri…

"Kau benar-benar Sakura?" Tanya Hinata

"Iya lah.." kata Sakura agak malas sambil masuk apartemen dengan Tenten dibelakangnya tanpa memperdulikan Hinata yang masih dan tenten duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Sakura mulai menyalakan TV dan Tenten membaca Koran harian. Hinata masuk dan duduk disebelah Tenten.

"Kenapa kalian melakukan ini?" Tanya Hinata. Tenten hanya meliriknya sebentar, dan Hinata langsung tahu maksudnya.

"Aku sih suka-suka saja.., tapi aku nggak jamin kalau 'Cran' bakal suka dengan perubahanmu, Spar" kata Hinata sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kea rah Sakura.

"Dengar ya, 'Finch' kita atau lebih tepatnya aku melakukan ini karena misi kali ini terdengar begitu penting, melibatkan Negara Jepang. Jepang! Aku tak mau kalau Negara itu dalam masalah besar yang berkepanjangan" kata Sakura

"Wow, sangat… nasionalis" komentar Tenten yang matanya masih sibuk pada koranya.

"Lupakan" kata Sakura cepat.. "Ngomong-ngomong, mana Ino-si Cran-?" sambungnya

"Oh, mandi. Jadi kau, siapkan mentalmu" kata Hinata dengan nada setengah mengancam

"Terserah" jawab Sakura singkat.

"Itu juga. Sifatmu itu, perbaikilah selagi masih bisa diperbaiki." Kata Tenten pada Sakura. Hinata tersenyum lebar seolah mengatakan 'kubilang juga apa'. Sakura memutar bola keluar dari kamarnya dengan rambut yang sedikit basah. Dia juga shock dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya.

"Kalian bertindak sejauh ini? Menakjubkan" kata Ino. Koran yang dibaca Tenten jatuh tergeletak di lantai, Hinata memandang Ino dengan perasaan shock dan yang paling shock adalah Sakura. Tak ada nada sindiran atau caci maki.

"Kurasa kalian memang agen FBI sejati" kata Ino… "Aku mau beli snack dulu, jadi aku pergi dulu" katanya melenggang pergi dan keluar apartemen. Ketiganya masih sulit mengambil okesigen –terutama Sakura-.

"Wow…, kukira dia akan mengamuk. Dan ternyata, tidak. Cukup mengecewakan" kata Hinata.

"Kukira dia akan langsung mengeluarkan argument tentang ini lah, itu lah dan setelah itu dia akan menghajarmu. Hihihi" kata Tenten terkikik pelan sambil memungut kembali koranya.

"Dengar ya, Nona dan calon Nona Hyuuga, yang paling kaget adalah aku. Tapi, itu aneh bukan, dia malah tidak marah padaku, padahal baru kemarin dia seperti gunung meletus…" kata Sakura.

"Tapi menurutku itu bagus, dia sudah bisa menerima hal ini. Sudahlah, sekarang bereskan barang-barangmu Sakura" perintah Tenten.

"Baik." Kata Sakura yang lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya, menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk pulang –eh pergi- ke Jepang. Dan dia yakin, ini adalah misi yang sangat atau bahkan tersulit yang akan ia jalani.

**1 hari berikutnya , Tokyo, Jepang. 8 a.m**

Gedung itu menjulang tinggi dengan bangganya. Semua orang yang masuk mengenakan seragam dari gedung itu juga sangat bangga pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi tidak pada orang yang memimpin gedung itu…

"Selamat pagi tuan" kata seorang karyawan sambil membungkukkan badanya, ketika seorang pria memasuki pintu utama.

"Selamat pagi tuan" kata karyawan lain, melakukan hal sama. "Selamat pagi tuan"..."Selamat pagi"… "Selamat pagi"… "Selamat pagi tuan"… -nggak tahu berapa kali aku harus ngetik kata-kata itu -. Tapi senyum, salam , sapa (by: Pertamina) para karyawan tak ia perdulikan sama sekali. Secuil-pun tidak, segecil juga tidak . Dia hanya melenggang pergi dan segera menuju lift. Memencet tombol, dan setelah sampai, terdengar kembali sapaan para karyawan, tapi juga tak ia hiraukan. Setelah menemukan ruangan yang dituju, dia-pun memasukinya. Dan menjalankan ritualnya setiap hari. Membaca ini dan itu, menandatangani, bicara ini-itu dan lain-lain.

Ketika hari sudah menjelang malam. Dia mulai beristirahat, memandang keluar dari dinding kaca kantornya. Dan menggumamkan sesuatu sambil memegang sesuatu, "Dimana kau? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Apa kau memikirkanku? Apa kau masih memikirkan hatiku?"

_Deg…Deg…_

Perasaan aneh tiba-tiba muncul dibenaknya, dia berfikir, apa ini pertanda buruk, atau pertanda baik?

**1 Hari berikutnya. Tokyo International Airport.11 a.m**

"Whuu, panasnya! Panas sekali" keluh Hinata

"Tentu, ini kan musim panas" kata Tenten sambil mendorong kopernya yang sedikit kerepotan. Karena bawaanya yang paling banyak dan berat, apalagi dia juga harus membawa tas tempat barang-barangnya sendiri, serta tas menyangkleng tas punggung. Setelah sampai dibagian pemerikasaan. Tak lupa Tenten menunjukkan surat izin-nya dan juga identitas mereka berempat. Setelah selesai, mereka segera keluar dari bandara. Mereka berjalan menuju mobil FORD merah yang terparkir tak jauh dari lobi. Tenten menekan tombol dan terdengar bunyi –biip- dari mobil itu.

"Selama kita di Jepang, ini mobil kita, ayo!" kata Tenten mengajak teman-temanya. Dalam perjalanan –yang entah selain Tenten tak tahu kemana- meraka berbincang-bincang.

"Ten, ngomong-ngomong, kita menginap dimana? Tak mungkin dirumah masing-masing kan…" kata Sakura

"Tentu pembantu sudah mengaturnya. Tempatnya cukup bagus dan sangat tertutup dan mungkin sedikit terpencil. Sepi." Kata Tenten

"Sangat tipe Tenten" komentar Ino.

"Bukan, tipe 'I'" jawab Hinata dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Jangan bicarakan itu lagi!" tegas Tenten.

"Memang kenapa?Oya kau masih kepingin di posisi itu kan?" Tanya Ino

"Ya, sedikit" kata Tenten sedikit jengkel.

"Kalau waktu pemilihan kita merekomendasikanmu, kira-kira kau terpilih tidak ya?" gumam Hinata

"Kalau aku jadi 'I' siapa yang akan mengurus kalian bertiga. Labil, childish, cerewet, cuek,…"

"TENTEN!" protes mereka bertiga. Sepanjang perjalanan tak henti-hentinya Hinata dan Ino mengomeli Tenten, sedangkan Sakura hanya memandang keluar jendela.

"_Jika aku bertemu denganmu lagi, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Membunuhku? Atau kau malah sudah melupakan aku? Apa yang akan terjadi… Sasuke?"_ kata Sakura dalam hati. Setelah kira-kira 1 jam, mereka sampai di apartemen -markas- mereka yang baru. Hinata yang melihat sekeliling keadaan langsung protes…

"Ini yang kau bilang sepi? Persis ditengah kota, dan dihadapan sebuah..Town Square? Yang benar saja? " protes Hinata.

"Aku hanya menuruti alamat yang tertera. Itu saja, jika memang menurut atasan tempat ini paling strategis, ya apa boleh buat." Kata Tenten menjulurkan lidahnya. Mereka masuk dan berbicara dengan receptionist, setelah mengambil kunci,mereka segera

"Kau dari tadi diam terus Sakura." Tanya Hinata

"Dari tadi kau bicara terus Hinata!" kata Ino. Hinata memasang muka sebal.

"Biarkan saja, dia harus menata emosi dan mentalnya kan…" bela Tenten. Semua mingkem. Sekali Tenten bicara, tak ada yang akan melawan kecuali kau ingin didepak dan dibunuh secara tidak terhormat dihadapan presiden. Mereka memasuki apartemen. Hinata dan Ino bertugas menyiapkan baju-nya dan teman-temanya. Sementara Tenten dan Sakura menyiapkan semua peralatan mata-mata yang telah dibawa Tenten.

Ruang keluarga yang tadinya memanjakan dan menenangkan, berubah suasana seperti kalau sedang berada di lab computer. Korden-korden ditutup dan semua perabotan ditata ulang sehingga menyerupai markas anggota mata-mata –mereka memang selesai…

"Baiklah, pekerjaan kita dimulai besok. Untuk permulaan, aku besok kau ke Kantor Uchiha dan meminta bantuanya untuk mendirikan sebuah usaha yang telah aku atur." Kata Tenten

"Ten, walaupun aku bukan pegawai swasta, aku ngerti kalau nanti kau tiba-tiba saja meninggalkan 'usahamu' itu tanpa memberi tahu Uchiha apa-apa, kau bisa didenda dan dijebloskan ke penjara" kata Hinata

"Siapa bilang usaha ini hanya untuk misi" kata Tenten

"Jadi?"

"Memang aku ingin membuka usaha di Jepang. Hitung-hitung, jaminan hari tua. Tak mungkin kan kalau kita menjadi agen FBI selamanya. Kalian juga seharusnya mengikuti jejakku." Kata Tenten dengan lagak menyarankan.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Dan kita bisa menjadi agen FBI selamanya. Kalau dalam misi kita mati, ya kita mati sebagai agen FBI. Dan itu artinya kita menjadi agen FBI, selamanya!" cerocos Tenten hanya memutar bola matanya menanggapi calon -mungkin- adik sepupunya itu.

"Kita kesini untuk menjalankan misi, bukan untuk bebisnis" kata Ino mengingatkan.

"Dan siapa yang bilang aku yang mengurusnya? Ibuku yang akan menjalankan usaha ini" kata Tenten

"Wow! Bagus! Usaha apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Restoran fast food dan masakan barat. Bisnis fast food cukup menjanjikan, aku baca di internet" kata Tenten …"Oke. Sekarang bahas misi. Hinata kau tak lupa kan apa tugasmu?" sambungnya.

"Tentu aku ingat. Aku melamar pekerjaan menjadi seorang Cleaning service di Uchiha CO" kata Hinata.

"Bagus. Kau Ino?"

"Memata-matai dan juga berusaha untuk mendapatkan informasi dari orang bernama Darui dari Kiri CO" kata Ino lancar

"Great. Kau Sakura?"Tanya Tenten dengan bego-nya. Keadaan mulai sunyi senyap.

"Kurasa kau sudah tahu" kata Tenten canggung. "Baiklah kalian boleh istirahat" sambung Tenten sambil menepuk tanganya 2 kali untuk mencairkan suasana yang telah dibuatnya sendiri.

"Tenten" panggil Sakura

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Boleh aku mengunjungi ibuku. 2 tahun lalu dia pindah ke Tokyo, bolehkah aku mengunjunginya, aku merindukanya" kata Sakura

"Tentu. Hanya sampai malam ini" kata Tenten memberikan izin

"Iya, aku mengerti". Katanya yang setelah itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan keluar apartemen, meninggalkan teman-temanya yang siap menghardik Tenten.

"Tenten, aku tahu kau Alfa, tapi boleh kukatakan satu hal, tadi kau benar-benar idiot!" kata Ino yang setelah itu melenggang pergi ke kamarnya.

"Aku tahu kak Neji akan membelaku dalam hal bodoh!" kata Hinata yang setelah itu juga pergi tapi ke dapur.

Dalam perjalanannya, Sakura terus memikirkan misinya. Kemarin-kemarin, hal ini terasa akan mudah. Tapi setelah tiba dan akan menghadapi kenyataan yang sebenarnya, kenapa hatinya menjadi galau? 'Sial!' rutuknya pada dirinya sendiri. Setelah sampai, dia mengamati sekeliling, _'Tidak buruk'_ pikirnya

Dia melihat ibunya menghadap kea rah barat. Ini jam 4 sore, kelihatanya kebiasaan sang ibu tak pernah pergi. Sakura menggeser gerbang.

"Siapa itu?" Tanya ibu Sakura. Dia mengedarkan pandanganya dan, dia melihat seorang wanita yang tengah berdiri menatapnya. Putri kecilnya yang amat ia sayangi sekarang datang kehadapnya, dan telah menjadi seorang wanita yang cantik, anggun, dan terlihat kuat.

"Hai bu.." sapa Sakura enteng.

"Sakuraaa!" teriak sang ibu yang langsung menghambur ke dekapan putri semata wayangnya itu.

"Aku merindukanmu." Kata Sakura terharu.

"Aku lebih merindukanmu. Sudah 6 tahun.., tak terasa" kata ibunya terharu. Dia melepas pelukanya dan menuntun Sakura masuk ke rumah yang baru 2 tahun ditempatinya duduk di ruang keluarga. Saat ibunya mengambilkan minum, dia mengamati sekeliling. Disana ada foto ukuran 10R, ibu, ayah dan dirinya. Dia sperti berumur 5 tahun. Sakura memandang sedih foto ayahnya yang sudah 18 tahun meninggalkanya. Lalu ada beberapa foto lainya saat dia masih kecil dan beberapa pajangan dinding dari rumah lama.

"Sepertinya rumah ini tak begitu tipe ibu" kata Sakura yang sudah duduk di kursi dan menonton TV. Dulu acara ini favoritnya, tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Tapi karena ia ingin ibunya tak bertanya macam-macam, jadi dia menonton acara itu saja.

"Ini adalah rumah yang paling nyaman yang aku temukan. Yang lain malah lebih buruk. Arah baratnya tertutup oleh pepohonan atau gedung-gedung besar" kata ibunya datang dengan dua gelas jus jeruk.

"Ibu senang tinggal disini?" Tanya Sakura

"Ya. Tentu. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau pergi ke Jepang? Apa bos-mu mengizinkanmu? Bagaimana dengan klien-klienmu? Mereka pasti masih membutuhkan batuanmu kan. Apalagi sejak krisis global berlangsung, orang-orang membutuhkan pendamping dalam mengelola keuanganya" Tanya ibunya beruntut-runtut. Ya, Sakura adalah agen FBI. Identitas sebagai seorang agen FBI memang harus dirahasiakan, dan itu termasuk ibunya sendiri.

"Ya. Ada orang yang menggantikanku." Dusta Sakura dengan mulusnya. Hei! Apa kau tak takut dengan dosa?

"Baguslah kalau begitu? Dan ngomong-ngomong kau tinggal dimana? Kenapa tak disini saja?" Tanya ibunya.

"Aku tinggal diapartemen bersama 3 orang temanku. Kita disini untuk mendirikan usaha bu…, jadi kita harus sering berdiskusi. Hitung-hitung, jaminan hari tua." Kata Sakura –yang sedikit bohong-

"O. Bagus itu". Kunjunganya kali itu dipenuhi canda dan tawa serta kehangatan keluarga, sampai ibunya berbicara sesuatu yang tak ingin Sakura bicarakan.

"Lalu soal Uchiha bagaimana? Kau tahu, dia masih sering berkunjung disini dan juga menanyakan kabarmu. Sepertinya dia masih mencintaimu Sakura…". Sakura terdiam lama…

"Aku juga tak tahu bu…"

"Apa kau sudah memiliki seseorang?"

"Belum! Tidak!. Aku tak memiliki siap-siapa"

"Lalu maukah kau membukakan pintu hatimu untuknya kembali?" Tanya ibu Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum…

**Esok harinya 7 a.m**

"Sasuke orangnya penuh dedikasi, murah senyum dan penuh kasih sayang. Dia baik hati" kata Sakura menerangkan sifat-sifat Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku dan Hinata akan bergerak sekarang. Kalian tunggu disini dan persiapakan diri kalian, mengerti? Oya jangan lupa pakai …" kata Tenten sambil menunjuk telinganya.

"Baik" kata Sakura dan Ino. Tenten dan Hinata lenyap dari pintu dan terdengar suara mereka berdua dari microphone mereka "Owl is taking off" "Finch is taking off "

"Aku akan menggerakan kamera pengintai. Kau tahu tenten meletakkanya pada badan burung yang sudah dibalsem dan dijadikan sebagai kamera pengintai. Jadi … INI KEREN SEKALI!" teriak Ino. Dia langsung membuka jendela dan melayangkan burung kenari –yang sebenarnya kamera pengintai- itu. Dia mulai mengikuti Hinata dan Tenten dari kira-kira 25 kaki dari permukaan tanah, tak mungkin kan burung terbang setinggi 6 kaki (180 cm). Sementara itu, Sakura mendekati Ino yang focus pada beberapa layar computer didepanya.

"Ino, kenapa kau tiba-tiba setuju padaku?" Tanya Sakura. Hening sebentar…

"Karena aku sudah bicara pada Sai. Dia bilang, aku harus percaya pada kalian aku juga harus bertanggung jawab pada tugasku. Dia juga bilang, kalau memang begitu yang seharunya, maka semuanya akan berakhir bahagia. Aku percaya padanya, dan itu yang membuatku berfikir aku percaya pada kalian. Dulu kita harus menjadi pelayan bar, dan itu mamang seharusnya. Hal itu membuat kita bisa meringkus pelaku dan semuanya baik-baik saja dan berakhir bahagia. Jadi aku mendukungmu" kata Ino dengan senyumnya.

"Jika memang seharusnya, akan berakhir bahagia…" gumam Sakura

"Ya, itu yang Sai bilang. Oya aku mau tanya padamu" Kata Ino.

"Tanya apa?"

"Kau dan Sasuke sudah bertunangan kan. Ehm! Mungkin aku agak sinting menanyakan hal ini. Kau sudah pernah _'begitu'_ belum?" Tanya Ino

"Begitu? Aku tak mengerti Ino…" kata Sakura jujur.

"Itu lho… 'Itu' Ehm! _Sex_." Kata Ino melirihkan suarnya pada kata terakhir. Sakura membuang mukanya, dan Ino menangkapnya sebagai 'Ya'.

"Wow. Sungguh? Berapa kali? Dan kapan?"

"1 kali. 1 minggu setelah acara pertunangan, saat liburan, berdua.". Ino menghela nafas. Dia mendapat satu pelajaran berharga. Jika suatu hari dia dan Sai menikah dan punya anak. Dia tak akan membiarkan anaknya liburan sendirian bersama pacarnya. Titik.

"Wow, aku pernah baca. Biasanya orang yang telah berhubungan intim dengan cinta memiliki koneksi hati yang sangat kuat. Kau merasakanya?"

"Aku tak tahu Ino…" kata Sakura. Ino hanya memakluminya.

**Siang hari 1 p.m.**

"Owl is taking on" terdengar suara Tenten dari microphone mereka berdua. "Finch is taking on" terdengar suara Hinata.

"Mereka sudah pulang." Kata Ino sambil menyambut burung kenari-nya.

"Kami pulang…" terdengar suara sang Alfa dari depan pintu dengan nada yang tak mengenakkan.

"Selamat datang" teriak Sakura dari ruang keluarga. Mereka berdua duduk di sofa. Hinata bermuka khawatir dan Tenten… sulit dijelaskan.

"Kau kenapa Ten?" Tanya Ino. Tenten menghela nafas berkali-kali.

"Dia sedang menyiapkan diri untuk sedikit memarahi Sakura" sahut Hinata. Sakura menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku?" tanyanya bingung.

"Dengar ya Sak! Kau bilang Sasuke itu penuh dedikasi, kasih sayang dan ditebari senyum. Baik hati apanya? Tampang horror itu kau bilang baik hati! Kau tahu aku bergidik ngeri saat mendengar setiap kata yang diucapkanya dengan rasa sedingin es. Es Sak! ES! Bukan matahari dengan penuh cahaya kebaikan hati yang berbung-bunga. Tapi ES! Dikutup utara!" teriak Tenten tak henti-henti bahkan sampai berdiri dari sofanya.

"Huh…" Tenten menghela nafas sambil duduk di sofanya lagi.

"Ten, sungguh aku tak mengerti kata-katamu" kata Sakura

"Kau saja yang bilang Hinata. Aku capek!" keluh Tenten. Dan Ino serta Sakura baru pertama kali ini melihat Alfa mereka mengeluh.

"Ya Sak, tadi kalu bilang si Sasuke itu baik hati…, tapi nyatanya tidak sama sekali. Bahkan jauh dari kata kasih sayang. Tadi aku juga bicara pada salah satu cleaning service, mereka bilang Sang direktur memang begitu. Dia tak pernah membalas setiap senyum dan sapaan yang keryawanya lontarkan padanya. Dia juga tak pernah bilang terimakasih atau maaf. Dan sepertinya…, Tenten mengalami hal kurang mengenakkan tadi." Terang Hinata sejelas-jelasnya.

"Hah! Benarkah?" Tanya Sakura terkejut.

"Kurasa kau membawa perubahan besar pada dirinya Sak" kata Hinata. Hati Sakura semakin bergejolak.

"Ten, izinkan aku untuk bertemu denganya, Sekarang!" kata Sakura. Tenten menatap Sakura dengan sengat dalam. Dia melihat kesungguhan dalam mata emerald yang berkobar melihat Ino dan Hinata yang sepertinya menyiratkan ketidaksetujuan.

"Baiklah. Tapi ingat siapa kau? Juga sikap dan emosimu, mengerti? Dan tolong berikan ini pada Sasuke, ini desaign tempat dari Restorantku" Tanya Tenten.

"Ya!" . Sakura mulai bersiap. Microphone kecil di balik kerah bajunya, dan rambut yang ia gerai, semakin menutupi keberadaan microphone untuk berhubungan dengan teman-temannya. Saat ia menyisir rambutnya, dia teringat percakapan kecilnya bersama Tenten saat misi mereka yang ke-10 selesai.

_Flash back_

Mereka mengadakan perayaan kecil-kecilan di apartemen bersama Neji, Sai dan Naruto. Naruto sampai jauh-jauh terbang dari Los Angles ke Washington DC hanya untuk menghadiri pesta kecil ini, padahal saat itu seharusnya dia menghadiri pesta yang lebih besar dan mewah, tapi hal itu tak menyenangkan kalau Hinata tidak . Sakura berada di balkon, dan Tenten menghampirinya.

"Kenapa Sakura?" Tanya Tenten

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya memandangi bintang saja."

"Bintang ya. Kau tahu, aku sangat senang dengan keadaan kita sekarang. Aku merasa kita telah melaksanakan sumpah kita.". Sakura hanya memasang ekspresi bingung. Tenten mengalihkan pandangnya pada Hinata yang sedang melempar-lempar popcorn ke mulut Naruto yang menganga lebar dan Neji yang juga ikut-ikutan melempar Naruto dengan kacang, tapi ke Sakura mengikuti."To make strong the weak". Pandangan mereka beralih pada Ino yang sedang bersendau gurang bersama Sai sambil berpegangan tangan "To make the broken up". Dan pandangan Tenten beralih lagi ke bintang

"To crush the evil"

_End of Flash back_

Tanpa sadar, ia bergumam "Aku merindukanmu, Sasuke….". Dia keluar kamar dan Hinata, Tenten, dan Ino sudah siap mendukungnya.

"Aku pergi dulu ya…" kata Sakura. Dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar apartemen dan berkata sesuatu "Sparrow is taking off" katanya pelan tapi tegas.

Dia sampai. Dia sudah sampai. Di sebuah gedung pencakar langit, diama -mungkin- seseorang telah menunggu kedatanganya. Bahkan sekarang dia yang selalu pandai dalam bertugas, tak tahu lagi, dia sedang bertugas atau memang ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke. Dia masuk ke kantor itu. Dan berjalan menuju meja receptionist.

"Selamat datang. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" kata sang receptionist

"Saya ingin bertemu dengan Pak Direktur" kata Sakura

"Maaf, tapi beliau sedang beristirahat"

"Dimana?"

"Kantornya. Dia tidak suka kalau jam istirahatnya diganggu"

"Tidak apa-apa. Dia bilang padaku harus mengantar dokumen ini secepatnya, jadi aku yakin tidak apa-apa"

"Punya jani?"

"Ya" kata Sakura seakan ragu.

"Tolong nama anda"

"Tenten" katanya. Karena memang, seharusnya yang datang kesini itu Tenten.

"Oya. Pak direktur memang menunggu anda. Baiklah, silahkan, kantornya di lantai 54 dan paling ujung menghadap ke timur. Dan ini kartu tamu anda" katanya sambil menyerahkan sebuah kartu tanda tamu pada Sakura.

"Terimakasih". Dia berjalan menuju lift dan segera menekan tombol dengan angka 54. Setelah kira-kira beberapa saat, lift terbuka tanda sudah sampai di lantai tujuan. Dia berjalan ke sebuah ruangn yang dimaksud. Saat ia memegang gagang pintu, dia seakan kehilangan akalnya. Dia ingin bertemu Sasuke.

"Permisi" katanya sambil masuk. Sasuke menghadap keluar.

"Apa kau tak tahu jam berapa ini?" kata sebuah suara yang Sakura kenali, itu adalah suara Sasuke. Suaranya sedikit berubah. Lebih rendah, dan lebih dingin serta cuek.

"Pukul 2 siang" jawab Sakura

"Kau bodoh atau apa! Kau tak tahu jam apa ini untukku? Sudah berapa lama kau bekerja disini…, keluar!" perintah Sasuke.

"Aku takkan keluar" kata Sakura tenang.

"Sudah kubilang keluar! Kau mau kupecat!" kata Sasuke yang belum berbalik arah.

"Aku tak bekerja disini, jadi kau tak bisa memecatku." Kata Sakura. Perkataan Sakura sukses membuat Sasuke membalikkan kurisnya. Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia!

"Selamat siang! "

Sasuke's P.O.V

Aku melihatnya! Aku melihat belahan jiwaku! Hatiku! Didepanku saat ini juga. Dia, Haruno Sakura, yang sudah 6 tahun meninggalkanku, tiba-tiba saja muncul dihadapanku. Aku tak marah padanya. Aku tak akan pernah bisa. Dia terlalu berharga untukku. Aku sangat senang, lebih dari senang. Saking senangnya, aku tak bisa bergerak. Aku ingin memeluknya, mencumbunya, tapi tubuhku tak bisa bergerak dari kursi. Ada apa denganku?

"K-k-kau Sakura?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Ya" jawabnya rikuh. Aku senang, aku meliha perasaan bersalah dimatanya. Mata emerald yang jernih dan mampu membawaku ke fantasi-fantasi yang dulu yang menyiratkan cinta yang begitu besar. Ini mata Sakura. Ini _milikku._

"Boleh saya duduk?" tanyanya formal

"Tentu" kataku yang tak bisa lepas dari pandanganya. Aku masih belum sadar sepenuhnya.

"Terimakasih. Saya datang kesini untuk menyerahkan dokumen ini. Ini design tempat restorant teman saya. Dia menyuruh saya untuk membantunya jadi. Ini…" katanya meletakkan dokumen itu didepanku. Hatiku mencelos, dia kesini bukan untuk bertemu denganku?. Aku seperti orang paling bodoh sedunia. 1 menit yang lalu aku bagaikan orang yang paling dibahagiakan, dan sekarang seperti orang paling menderita karena dihantam oleh selusin paku bumi.

"Kalau begitu, permisi" kata Sakura lagi sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan keluar dari kantorku. Mendadak daduke menjadi sangat sesak, lebih sesak dari 6 tahun yang lalu. Nafasku memburu.

End of Sasuke's P.O.V

Sakura's P.O.V

Setelah keluar dari kantonya, aku segera berlari ke lift. Lift terbuka, tak ada masuk dan segera memencet tombol lantai 1. Setelah lift menutup, entah kenapa aku meringkuk disudut lift, aku menangis.

Ya, aku melihatnya, aku melihat Sasuke. Aku bertemu dengan aku melihatnya. Aku melihat wajahnya yang hancur, dan itu karena aku. Tenten benar, dia memiliki tampang horror, dan itu karena aku! Aku baru manyadari aku jahat sekali!. Dan aku juga melihatnya. Aku melihat wajah yang sangat berseri-seri ketika dia melihatku lagi, dan sekarang aku menghancurkanya lagi! Aku tak pantas bertemu denganya lagi. Sungguh tak pantas! Sangguh tak siap!.

Lift terbuka, aku keluar dan berlari tanpa menghiraukan teriakan receptionist yang memanggilku. Aku keluar dari gedung itu, tapi sebelum aku mencapai gerbang, aku ingat, aku mengucapkanya. 'Sparrow is taking off'.Aku sedang menjalankan misi, jika aku melewatkan kesempatan ini, maka semua teman-temanku juga akan kesusahan memikirkan rencana cadangan yang selanjutnya.

Aku melihat sekeliling. Labirin? Seingatku, saat Sasuke membawaku kesini 6 tahun lalu, labirin itu belum ada. Aku berjalan kesana. Dan kulihat seekor burung kenari berwarna kuning mengikutiku. Tenten dan Ino. Aku masuk ke labirin aku. Tumbuhan yang dugunakan untuk membuatnya adalah tumbuhan yang biasa digunakan untuk membuat labirin seperti ini. Tapi pertanyaanya? Untuk apa Uchiha membuatnya? Apa untuk menghabiskan uang mereka yang tak akan pernah habis bahkan untuk 7 turunan sekalipun.

Aku berkeliling, ada kamera cctv disana, disetiap tikungan, dan ada juga beberapa tikungan yang diberi 2 kamera. 1 kamera tersembunyi. Aku melihatnya, ada gundukan aneh di tembuhan pembuat labirin itu, Kamera tersembunyi, tak diragukan. Cukup effective. Tapi untuk apa?

End of Sakura's P.O.V

Sasuke keluar dari kantornya, dengan perasaan tak menentu dia segera menuju lift dan memencet tombol lantai 1. Setelah sampai, dia seperti orang gila, menoleh kesana kemari, karyawan yang memperhatikanya-pun ikut terkejut, mereka jarang atau bahkan belum pernah melihat boss-nya seperti orang sinting seperti itu. Dia berlari keluar kantor. Dia bertanya pada seorang tukang sapu.

"Kau melihat seorang wanita, berambut pink, cantik" tanyanya.

"Ya tuan, dia pergi menuju labirin" katanya. Sasuke segera berlari menuju labirin. Bertambah lagi karyawan yang bingung, seperti ada sinyal dikepala mereka untuk segera menjuju ke kantor keamanan. Mereka semua berlari berbondong-bondong pergi ke bagian keamanan dan melihat apa yang dilakukan boss mereka.

Sementara itu, Sasuke terus berlari menyusuri labirin itu, tentu tidak mudah menemukan orang didalam tempat seperti itu, terjebak dalam sautu tempat yang kau tidak tahu, apakah kau bisa kembali. Tapi dia menemukanya, dia menemukan Sakura. Dia sedang memandangi jalan buntu didepanya. Dia berbalik dan mata mereka bertemu. Dan saat itu juga, Sakura mengalihkan pandanganya.

"K…pa?". Sakura yang mendengar itu segera menatap Sasuke lagi. Sasuke sedang menundukkan menunggu Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Kenapa?". Sakura masih diam. Jujur, dia tak begitu mengerti.

"Kenapa kamu mau pergi lagi?" Tanya Sasuke dengan sekali nafas direstai isakan yang cukup keras.

"…". Sakura tak menjawab. Sasuke menangis. Seingatnya, terakhir Sasuke menangis pada saat …., pensi. Akting. Tapi ini bukan acting. Sasuke benar-benar menangis.

"Kenapa…kenapa….". Sasuke jatuh seketika. Sakura tak tega melihatnya, dia juga ikut terisak, pelan. Dia menyentuh kerah bajunya. "Sparrow is taking on" katanya pelan. Dia sedang tidak bertugas yang akan dia lakukan?

**Wahahahaha. Aku tahu, aku tahu ini aneh banget. Aku ngaku kok. Aku juga ketawa-ketawa waktu ngetik cerita ini. Tapi ya, sudahlah… **

**I am the author of my life and my story. Unfortunately, I am writing in pen and I can't erase my mistakes ©abbitobinpe –-**

**Chapter 3:**

**Kita tak akan berpisah lagi kan?**

**Aku hanya meminta hal ini pada Alfa yang sejati**

**Aku tak bisa menjaminya**

**Aku memberimu waktu 2 minggu, dengar itu!**

** Kau punya rumah sendiri?**

** Dengar! Aku menemukan pekerja yang aneh!**

** Jika perkiraanku benar, Uciha terlibat dalam hal ini**

** Satu kata: Tidak mungkin**

**Ini aneh! Sudah 3 bulan ini, keuangan Uchiha merosot karena hal yang tak kumengerti, seperti dicuri.**

** Labirin itu!**

**Jangan yakin dulu, kita butuh bukti yang lebih banyak**

** Aku mengajakmu ke pesta teh, ya mungkin agak membosankan**

** Ada Kakashi juga, wow! **

** Sparrow is taking off!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Kita tak akan berpisah lagi kan?

Aku hanya meminta hal ini pada Alfa yang sejati

Aku tak bisa menjaminya

Aku memberimu waktu 2 minggu, dengar itu!

Kau punya rumah sendiri?

Dengar! Aku menemukan pekerja yang aneh!

Jika perkiraanku benar, Uciha terlibat dalam hal ini

Satu kata: Tidak mungkin

Ini aneh! Sudah 3 bulan ini, keuangan Uchiha merosot karena hal yang tak kumengerti, seperti dicuri.

Labirin itu!

Jangan yakin dulu, kita butuh bukti yang lebih banyak

Aku mengajakmu ke pesta teh, ya mungkin agak membosankan

Ada Kakashi juga, wow!

Sparrow is taking off!

**Created by : Black winged reaper.**

**FBI kepunyaan U.S.A**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kihimoto**

**Tidak menerima FLAME, SINDIRAN dan KATA-KATA BERSAYAP lainya (?).Maaf ya lama Update-nya. MOS-nya keren bangeeettttt! Apalagi waktu so-Ketua Osis pidato sambil naik meja dan gitu lah.. pokonya keren bangeettt! Tapi tugasnya, udah kayak mahasiswa, banyak bangeet! Gila!**

Mulai dari ini, Sakura sedang tak bertugas. Dan burung kenari yang mengikutinya-pun sekarang telah menukik ke langit dan kembali lagi menandakan bahwa dia diijinkan oleh sang Alfa. Kini dia melangkah maju menuju kearah pemuda yang bersimpuh di tanah dan sedang terisak kecil. Dia melihatnya sekarang. Melihat Sasuke yang sedang menangisi dirinya. Dia tahu kalau dirinya amat jahat. Bahkan terlintas dipikiranya untuk melenggang pergi menjauh dari Sasuke. Tapi ternyata hati nuraninya masih ada. Dia bersimpuh dihadapan pemuda itu. Hanya melihatnya. Memperhatikan setiap tetesan air mata yang membasahi tanah dibawahnya. Sekarang ia bingung, mau diapakan pemuda dihadapanya ini. Rasa gemuruh didanya semakin menjalar ke setiap inchi tubuhnya. Akhirnya dengan keberanian yang penuh Sakura mulai bicara.

"Sasuke" panggil Sakura sambil memegang bahu Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke tak menjawab. Sekali lagi, Sakura memanggil.

"Sasuke. Hei!". Tak ada sahutan, tapi isakan Sasuke sudah itu membuat Sakura cukup lega. Tapi, air mata di pelupuk mata Sakura yang sekarang mulai meluncur dari mata emerald itu. Tak disertai isakan, tapi disertai penyesalan dan iba.

5 detik sudah berlalu, dan dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke mendorong Sakura dan memeluknya. Sehingga posisi mereka saat ini bertindihan dengan Sakura dibawah. Para karyawan yang menyaksikan adegan tersebut secara tak langsung dari bagian keamanan-pun sangat tercengang. Kedua pengendali kamera pengintai 'Burung Kenari' itu-pun juga ikut tercengan di tempat lain.

"Wow, tak kusangka bos agresif juga" kata salah seorang karyawan. Sementara di tempat Tenten dan Ino…

"AA! Sasuke memeluk Sakura!" teriak Ino

"Apa!" terdengar bunyi 'Tang..Brak' dari arah dapur dan Hinata datang dengan celemek masih melekat dibadanya dan juga sambil memegang piring yang masih berbusa.

"Aku lihat! Aku lihat!" kata Hinata mengamati monitor. Sementara Tenten langsung merebut kendali dari Ino dan menutupi kamera pengintai yang ada disalah satu unjung labirin itu. Karyawan Sasuke yang ada ditempat lain-pun mendesah kecewa.

"Ya…, burung sialan!" teriak salah satu karyawan. Mereka-pun sasuke boleh saja bubar, tapi tidak dengan boss masih memeluk Sakura dan posisi mereka masih sama. Hanya saja, sekarang kedua tangan Sakura bergerak mengelus-ngelus punggung Sasuke. Mereka berdua tak bersuara.

SASUKE'S P.O.V

Hanya kepakan sayap burung yang bisa kudengar. Aku menenggelamkan wajahku ke leher_nya._Menyesapi aroma cherry yang bahkan belum hilang dari tak berkata apapun. Apa dia tak setuju dengan apa yang aku lakukan. Ah tidak, dia taka pa-apa. Dia mengelus punggungku. Dulu dia selalu melakukanya jika dia rasa aku sedang gelisah atau …. tak pernah sedetikpun aku membiarkan dia lenyap dari pandanganku ketika aku sekali … di sekolah, terkadang aku mengejutkanya secara tiba-tiba dan dia menggembungkan wajahnya kesal, aku menganggapnya lucu. Dulu…,dulu….,dulu… semuanya sempurna. Sekarang? Sekarang? Aku tak tahu aku sedang bahagia atau kerasukan.

Aku memperdalam kepalaku pada lehernya. Semakin menyesapi aroma tubuhnya. Setelah beberapa saat, aku memberanikan diriku untuk berbicara padanya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku!" perintahku padanya.

"…. Ak-aku…" dia tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Setelah terdengar 1 tarikan nafas panjang darinya, dia melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku tak siap Sasuke…" katanya , hal itu mungkin saja terjadi. Itu terdengar logis , aku juga tak mengerti, apapun yang dia bilang terdengar logis bagiku. "Maafkan aku" lanjutnya.

"Tak apa" kataku.

SAKURA'S P.O.V

"Tak apa" jawab Sasuke.

Mau tak mau aku tersenyum kecil. Dulu dia selalu saja meluluskan apa saja keinginanku. Mulai dari yang penting sampai hal yang bodoh. Mulai dari yang aman dan juga membahayakan hidupku dan hidupnya. Bahkan setelah aku menyakitinya dia, sifatnya tak berubah? Dia yang bodoh atau apa sih. Kalau aku, ya pasti sudah jutek padanya, mungkin inilah kelebihan Sasuke padaku, atau kelemahanya. Setiap kali kami jalan-jalan dan aku berkata aku menyukainya atau 'benda itu cantik', 'suatu hari aku ingin memilikinya' dan lain-lain, dia pasti langsung menyeretku ke toko itu dan membelikanku barang yang aku inginkan. Pernah aku sangat terkejut, sewaktu jalan-jalan di mall, aku melihat melihat, walaupun dengan seksama dan menunjukkan raut muka suka, tapi aku hanya memandangnya sambil lalu karena aku takut Sasuke akan membelikanya untukku. Dan ya, dia membelikanku iPhone yang sampai sekarang masih bertengger di tas atau sakuku.

Aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri, apa sampai sekarang rasa yang ada pada dirinya ? Yang sama seperti dulu? Jika ya, aku malu padanya. Rasa yang ada pada diriku sekarang ini tak sebesar yang dulu.

"Kita tak akan berpisah lagi kan?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba padaku. Aku membatu seketika, bahkan tanganku-pun juga tak bergerak. Aku harus bagaimana? Tenten. Dia pasti tahu jawabanya. Tapi aku kan take on. Dia tak akan membantuku. Satu kata. Sial!.

"Ya. Untuk sementara ini" kataku. Aku yakin teman-temanku tak terlalu setuju. Aku hanya berharap semoga Hinata mendukungku, atau Ino. Tapi memang hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan.

"Apa maksudmu Sakura?" Tanya-nya dengan nada yang sedikit frustasi.

"Aku disini hanya berlibur, suatu hari nanti aku akan kembali ke Amerika, aku bekerja disana" kataku.

"Kenapa sih kau tak bekerja disini saja?" Tanya Sasuke marah yang jujur terdengar nyaring ditelingaku karena dia bicara di leherku.

"Mungkin sudah jalan hidupku" kataku setangah bercanda. Oke tak lucu.

"…"

"Jadi apa yang kauinginkan?" tanyaku.

"Baiklah, yang kuinginkan darimu. Tentu kau hidup bersamaku" katanya sebel. Pasti raut wajahnya kucu sekali, sayang aku tak bisa melihatnya.

"Selama liburan ini?" tanyaku. Dia hanya diam, beberapa saat kemudian

"Sebagai permulaan ya. Lalu aku akan mendapatkanmu" katanya.

"Baiklah. Jika itu yang kau mau, pertama-tama bangun. Tubuhmu berat" kataku. Mungkin beratnya bertambah sekitar 5 kg selama 6 tahun ini. Dia bangkit dan berdiri, setelah itu dia mengulurkan tanganya padaku dan aku menerima uluran tangan itu. Hangat. Sama seperti dulu. Burung kenari itu sekerang terbang jauh meninggalkan kami. Tenten marah nggak ya padaku? Sudahlah. Mataku terfokuskan pada Sasuke lagi. Aku tersenyum dan tanganku terulur ke matanya, menghapus bekas air mata yang hampir mengering.

"Kembalilah, jam istirahatmu sudah hampir berakhir kan?"

"Ya, kau benar. Ngomong-ngomong aku akan berkunjung ke rumahmu nanti malam"

"Boleh saja". Kan aku tak tinggal disana. Hahahaha

"Baiklah. Sekarang kita kembali"

"Ya, aku harus mengembalikan ini" kataku menunjuk tanda pengenal yang tergantung di leherku. Sasuke membaca tanda pengenal itu…

"Tenten?"

"Oh, itu nama temanku. Kan sudah kubilang aku hanya mengentarkan dokumenya"

"Jahat"

"Ya nggak lah. Aku kan sudah jujur pula sebenarnya aku tak mau bertemu denganmu." Kataku menggodanya, tanpa menunggu jawabanya, aku langsung berlari.

"APA!" teriaknya sambil mengejarku.

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Sakura pulang ke apartemen dengan hati was-was. Jujur, dia memikirkan mimik yang tertempel di wajah teman-temanya begitu dia kembali. Ino pasti mendukungku, mendukungku, mendukungku gumamnya disepanjang koridor apartemen. 167. Dia sudah sampai didepan pintu …, dia membuka pintu…

"Aku pulang…." Kata Sakura. Terdengar derap langkah berirama, berat dan ringan. Ino dan Hinata. Mereka menyambut Sakura.

"Hai Sak…." Sapa Hinata tak terselesikan

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Ino, seakan tak mau kalah Hinata juga menanyakan keadaan Sakura

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Apa saja yang Sasuke lakukan padamu?"

"Tenten menyuruhku untuk menjauh darimu dan Sasuke"

"Ya, dia menyuruh kami untuk tak menontonmu. Aku kecewa sekali…" rengek Hinata.

"Kasian adik kecil …" perkataan Ino terpotong oleh suara Sakura

"Woy… tunggu. Tenten tak marah padaku, dia bilang aku harus menjaga emosi, ingat siapa diriku, kenapa aku disana, dan dengan sembrononya aku taking on…aku juga.." Sakura berkata dengan suara berat nan indah bagai suara-suara hewan malam yang bergema di hutan terdengar di ambang pintu yang memisahkan ruang tamu dan ruang tengah.

"Aku tak marah padamu" kata Tenten

"Benar?" kata Sakura intens.

"Awalnya aku sedikit kesal, tapi setelah aku berfikir, itu manusiawi. Ayo masuk" katanya yang setelah itu masuk ke ruang tengah. Sakura sangat bersyukur dia tak dimarahi Tenten. Sekali dia dimarahi oleh Tenten dan dia bersumpah, dia tak mau melihat wajah mengerikan itu bukan berarti Sakura lega, ada tantangan yang mungkin akan membuat Sakura melihat wajah menyeramkan milik Tenten sekali lagi. Huuuhh….

Mereka duduk berhadap-hadapan didepan sebuah meja memulai pembicaraan.

"Sepertinya kau gelisah Sakura, ada apa?" Tanya Tenten. Skak !. 'Duh, kemampuanya membaca raut wajah semkin tinggi saja, padahal aku ini kan aktris yang handal. Sial!' batin Sakura.

"Be-begini Ten,ada yang…." Perkataan Sakura lagi-lagi terpotong oleh Tenten.

"Ingin kaubicarakan. Mengenai Sasuke kan?"

" aku bicara denganya dan aku tak tahu ini menguntungkan atau tidak tapi aku harus mengatakanya. Aku..maksudku Sasuke ingin aku ti-…" kali ini perkataan Sakura terpotong oleh suara bagai kicauan berjuta burung beo, indah,nyaring dan berirama, Hinata.

"Tinggal bersamanya!" tebak Hinata setengah berteriak. Ino yang jelas-jelas berada didepanya merasa yang seperti deburan ombak yang menghantam batuan karang juga menambah keramaian.

"Hinata! Aku tahu kau itu pacarnya Naruto, tapi bicaramu tak perlu seperti dia!"kata Ino Hinata juga mendapat death glare dingin mengerikan dari Alfa-nya marah, Hinata bergidik ngeri.

"Maaf" kata Hinata lirih lalu menunduk malu. Satu helaan nafas tedengar, kiranya suasana berubah menjadi aneh. Mata setajam elang dan hati yang berubah sedingin burung hantu yang membuatnya. Tenten mulai bicara lagi. Sebelumnya semuanya terlarut dalam pikiranya masing-masing.

'Aku tak mau Tenten marah. Menakutkan…aku takut….' Rengek hati Hinata.

'Kalau Tenten marah, tamat riwayat Sakura, **The I's Sparrow**' batin Ino ngeri.

'Apapun keputusan dan perkataan Tenten, aku terima, ini kesalahanku, kesalahanku…' batin Sakura ngeri juga.

'Aku tahu hal ini akan terjadi. Kalau nantinya misi ini gagal, reputasiku sebagai kandidat terkuat pengganti 'I' hancur sudah. Lebih parahnya lagi, jika nanti aku tak bisa membawa pulang Sakura ke Amerika, aku tak tahu apa yang akan _dia_ lakukan tak mau dibunuh di depan Presiden!' teriak hati Tenten. Tenten mulai menenangkan dirinya 'oke, dia profesional, professional…'. Tenten membuka mulutnya.

"Jadi kau tanya pendapatku?" Tanya Tenten dengan suara yang se-berkarisma mungkin.

"Ya" jawab Sakura.

"Aku tak tahu hal yang sangat sulit diputuskan. Jika kau sungguh-sungguh, tak ada salahnya langsung masuk ke mulut Singa, dan jika kau selamat, kau tak perlu masuk ke mulut buaya. Tapi jika kau termakan singa bagaimana?" Tanya Tenten.

"Sebelum termakan singa aku akan langsung masuk ke mulut buaya, jadi aku tak akan termakan singa" kata Sakura.

"Tapi kau akan termakan buaya!" komentar Hinata tiba-tiba. Ino menginjak kakinya. Ino pernah bilang padanya, "Jika Tenten sedang serius, jangan sembrono, walaupun pacar Tenten adalah kakakmu, dia tak akan segan-segan padamu."

"Aku salah lagi ya, ha-ha-ha" mulai dari ini dia akan menutup mulutnya. Perbincangan manis antara Tenten dan Sakura-pun bicara.

"Aku tahu ini berbahaya, tapi aku mohon padamu" kata Sakura sambil membungkukkan badanya. Ino yang merasa iba dengan Sakura dan merasa walau bagaimanapun juga Tenten tak akan mengabulkanya, bicara.

"Ten, aku yakin ini kesempatan yang bagus. Lagi pula hal ini juga bisa menebus dosa di masa la-" perkataan Ino terpotong oleh teriakan Tenten.

"Apa kau pikir aku peduli dengan masa lalu Sakura yang menyedihkan itu! Setiap manusia punya kesalahan, kalian punya waktu untuk minta maaf! Tapi bukan Sekarang! Aku sudah bilang, ini tugas yang berat! Kenapa?Karena kalian hanya memikirkan diri kalian! Kalian selalu terlarut dalam emosi diri kalian saat bertugas! Dan kau Sakura, sudah kubilang berapa kali! Kau harus mengubah sifatmu yang labil itu!" kata Tenten meledak-ledak. Dia melenggang pergi, masuk ke kamarnya dan tak lupa membanting pintu dengan keras sehingga menimbulkan sebuah debaman yang sangat keras. Suasana kembali aneh. Mereka masih bersyukur Tenten baru mencapai kemarahan level –C. Kalau level A? Mereka tak dapat membayangkanya. Sehingga mereka segera kabur dari tempat itu.

"Aku akan telfon kak Neji…" kata Hinata yang pergi dari tempat itu. Bunyi kamar yang ditutup dengan halus terdengar.

"Darui menunggu diselidiki" kata Ino sambil mengangkat tumpukan Koran dan majalah serta sebuah laptop juga pergi kekamarnya. Tinggal Sakura sendirian. Ia tahu ia harus berbuat sesuatu. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Tenten.

Tok..tok..tok.. "Ten, kau didalam?" Tak ada jawaban "Aku masuk ya…" kata Sakura yang setelah itu memutar knop pintu, dan pintu terbuka.. "Tak dikunci…" gumamnya.

Suasana kamar Tenten sangat, sangat, tidak nyaman sekarang ini. Tempat tidurnya berantakan, selimut tebalnya, setengah masih di atas dan setengahnya dibawah. Disana juga ada laptop yang masih menyala dan disebelahnya ada bungkus keripik kentang ukuran jumbo, juga Koran yang berserakan. Lalu disamping tempat tidur, lebih tepatnya disamping selimut terdapat 3 tumpukan Koran, mulai dari yang lama sampai yang terbaru-baru ini dilihat dari kertasnya. Ada juga banyak tumpukan majalah. Dimeja samping tempat tidur ada 2 botol champagne penuh dan satu botol champagne kosong.

Sekarang Sakura menyadari betapa berat tugas Sang-Alfanya itu. Dari ke- 9 perusahaan yang mungkin terlibat, Sakura, Ino dan Hinata hanya mengurusi 2 perusahaan untuk tujuan yang sama. Kakashi CO. Itu berarti 7 perusahaan lain, Tenten yang menyelidikinya. Sendirian. Sakura tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi tenteng tugas berat yang dipikul Tenten saat , bukan hanya saat ini, tapi setiap tugas. Lebih dari 50% tugas, selalu Tenten yang bertanggung sedang menikmati sebotol champagne di pembatas balkon kamar dan Tenten menghadap ke luar. Satu-satunya balkon yang ada diapartemen sudah biasa melihat itu, tapi jika orang-orang dibawah sana yang melihat hal itu, pasti dikira mau bunuh diri.

"Ten" Sakura menyapa Tenten yang juga ikut duduk menghadap ke dalam.

"Aku tak marah Sakura". Matanya merah

"Kau menangis?" Tanya Sakura

"Tidak" katanya sambil meneguk champagne-nya langsung dari botol itu sendiri.

"Tak baik minum itu banyak-banyak" nasehat Sakura.

"Aku tahu.." taka Tenten sambil meneguk lagi.

"Jika kau minum terus, kau bisa jatuh betulan". Tenten tertawa

"Mungkin saja" kata Tenten acuh. Sakura sekarang bicara ke pokok permasalahan.

"Maafkan aku Ten, aku…selalu menjadi masalah untukmu, aku juga-" kata Sakura yang dipotong oleh Tenten.

"Tidak, kau tak bersalah. Aku yang gagal. Aku gagal menjadi Alfa" kata Tenten yang sedikit terisak.

"Kau tak gagal Ten, kau tak pernah gagal" kata Sakura menenangkan.

"Seharusnya aku lebih sabar dan perhitungan" katanya yang sekarang sudah terisak betulan.

"Kau selalu menjadi yang terbaik. Kau masuk 5 besar yang langsung dilatih dan dididik menjadi Alfa. Kau juga termasuk dalam 3 orang yang mempunyai hak untuk pindah forum ke 'F' atau 'B'. Dan saat kau ditunjuk untuk menjadi Alfa kami bertiga, kau ingatkan kami pernah meremehkanmu. Tapi kau menunjukkan pada kami kalau kau layak menjadi Alfa. Kau juga satu-satunya orang dikelompok ini yang pernah menjalani tugas gabungan. Kau juga merupakan kandidat terkuat pengganti 'I' yang akan pensiun. Kau mendapat 7 bintang bukan?" kata Sakura pada …

"Kau tahu Sakura, sejak kecil aku bermimpi untuk menjadi agen FBI. Dulu aku sering sekali main pistol mainan, aku pernah melukai temanku dan aku tak pernah bermain pistol mainan lagi. Lalu sejak itu aku lebih sering menghabiskan hari-hariku didepan saat ada ya itu, beasiswa, Aku senang sekali. Dan saat langsung ditunjuk untuk mengikuti pelatihan Alfa, kau tak tahu bagaimana senangnya aku." Kata Tenten.

"Ten, aku mengerti perasaanmu. Kau khawatir kan?. Kau ini Alfa yang hebat Ten, hebat. Kau mampu mengurusi kami bertiga, saat kami melakukan kesalahan, selalu kau yang meluruskanya. Kau Alfa sejati. Dan aku mohon Ten, izinkan aku menebus dosaku dimasa lalu. Aku hanya meminta hal ini pada Alfa yang sejati . Aku mohon…" kata Skaura sedikit memelas.

"Aku tak tahu Sakura, aku tak bisa menjaminya…" kata ….

"Sasuke akan menjemputku besok sore dirumah ibuku. Aku tak membiarkanya tahu tempat ini. Jadi kau masih punya waktuberfikir Ten…, aku akan melakukan apapun keputusanmu. Aku tahu keputusanmu keputusan yang terbaik" Kata Sakura yang setelah itu meninggalkan tempat itu. Meninggalkan Sang Alfa sendirian.

**08.00 a.m. Sunday**

Sakura, Hinata dan Tenten baru saja menyelesaikan membaca Koran sedangkan Hinata dan Sakura sedang menikmati apel. Ino keluar dengan rapi, kaus hitam dan blazer berwarna coklat serta celana jeans berwarna hitam juga. Dia juga membawa tas sebagai pelengkap dan rambutnya digerai.

"Kau mau melakukan penyelidikan sekarang?" Tanya Hinata.

" ingin penampilanku sedikit bagus." Kata Ino duduk dimeja makan dan menuangkan sirup ke dalam juga mengambil roti bakar dan melumurinya dengan mentega, gula dan selai.

"Kau sudah dapat informasi?" Tanya Sakura

"Ya. Darui itu bergerak di industry kapal pesiar dan suku cadang. Dia juga pernah mendapatkan beberapa award bersama Kakashi. Dia juga berhubungan baik dengan Kakashi. Dan katanya mereka sering main golf bersama. Hari ini adalah harinya. Aku baca dimajalah." Kata Ino. "Apa penampilanku sudah seperti orang yang mau jalan-jalan?" Tanya Ino

"Belum" jawab Hinata

"Kau lebih seperti ingin mencari pekerjaan" jawab Sakura

"Ya, aku tidak mahir dalam hal ini. Ada yang mau membantuku?" Tanya Ino sambil menggigit rotinya. Sakura dan Hinata saling berpandangan. 15 menit emudian Ino keluar kamarnya dengan penampilan yang berbeda. Dia mengenakan dress selutut tanpa lengan warna putih dengan rompi warna kuning. Lalu high heals warna kuning dan topi bundar yang lebar berwana putih dengan aksen pita pelengkapnya tas berwarna natural yang penuh berisi dengan peralatan make up dan tulis yang sudah disulap menjadi alat mata-mata.

"Ini baru mau jalan-jalan" komentar juga sudah memakai microphonenya. Kalau Tenten, ya setiap saat kecuali mandi dan tidur.

"Terimakasih ya Sakura" kata Ino.

"Sama-sama" kata Sakura kembali duduk.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, dah…" kata Ino sambil menutup pintu. Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar suara Ino.

"Cran is taking off". Tenten menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menuju ke ruang tengah. Tinggalah Hinata dan Sakura. Hinata masih memakan apelnya dengan intens, sedangkan Sakura agak tidak semangat. Hinata yang memperhatikan hal itu mulai bicara.

"Kemarin aku sudah bicara pada Kak Neji" kata Hinata.

"Apa katanya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Dia bilang diamkan saja" kata Hinata memakan potongan apelnya lagi.

"Aku juga sudah bicara denganya". Hinata tampak sedikit terkejut.

"Apa katanya? Apa yang kau katakan?" Tanya Hinata

"Sedikit berbincang dan dia bilang 'Aku gagal menjadi Alfa'. Dia juga menangis, pertama kali aku melihatnya. Lalu saat aku bilang, lebih tepatnya memohon, dia bilang-" kata Sakura tak mengakhiri kalimatnya

"Dia bilang apa?" Tanya Hinata penuh selidik.

"Aku tak bisa menjaminya. Titik!" Kata Sakura menirukan nada bicara Tenten. Sakura bersyukur patner kerjanya kali ini adalah Hinata yang notabene sangat enak diajak bicara dan diajak curhat. Waktu dia menjadi patner Tenten, seperti dia juga merasakan tanggung jawab yang sangat besar, dan gelagaknya itu yang bikin hati Sakura deg-deg sir.., selalu saja membahanyakan. Kalau Ino, senang juga karena kalau masalah mendapatkan informasi dari orang yang belum dikenal sangat mudah, pandai berkomunikasi.

"Sudah kuduga" kata Hinata. Sakura tampak sedikit sedih. "Sudahlah, dia pasti punya jawaban terbaik, selalu begitu bukan…" hibur Hinata.

"Jujur Hinata, aku ingin bersamanya saat ini, aku tak tahu lagi, aku ini sedang serius atau tidak." Kata Sakura sedih.

"Sudahlah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja" hibur Hinata lagi. Tanpa mereka sadari, Tenten menguping pembicaraan mereka. Dia langsung berlari ke kamarnya dan meraih ponselnya. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

'_Halo, Ten, ada apa? Kemarin Hinata menelefonku, katanya ada masalah. Kau baik-baik saja?'_ kata seseorang diseberang sana.

"Neji…." Gumam Tenten yang terus mengeluarkan air mata tanpa terisak.

"_Ada masalah? Cerita padaku kalau kau sudah siap. Kau bisa menangis sekarang. Aku akan disini sampai kau mau bercerita"_ kata Neji terdengar Tenten terdengar

"Ak-Aku…hiks.., ak-aku gagal-" kata Tenten.

"_Gagal apanya?"_

"Alfa. Aku gagal menjadi Alfa…. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya Tenten

"_Siapa bilang kau gagal? Apa mereka pernah bicara begitu?" _Tanya Neji.

"Belum…"

"_Ceritakan padaku sekarang."_ Kata Neji.

"Pacar Sakura. Salah satu yang akan kami diajak tinggal bersamanya. Aku bingung…aku takut…" kata Tenten

"_Kau tak perlu takut, jika kau percaya pada Sakura, kau akan menjawabnya" _kata Neji

"…"

"Dan semuanya akan bahagia" Neji mengakhiri kalimatnya. Tenten tersenyum

"Terimakasih" kata Tenten "See you in Jacksonville" sambungnya.

"See you in Jacksonville" kata Neji yang setelah itu memutuskan hubungan ponsel mereka. Tenten juga melakukan hal yang sama.

**12.30 p.m**

Sakura dan Hinata sedang menonton TV, Tenten keluar dari kamarnya.

"Sakura aku mau bicara" kata Tenten. Hinata langsung pergi dari tempat itu.

"Maafkan aku Ten, seharusnya aku tak egois" kata Sakura

"Tidak Sakura, akulah yang harusnya meminta aku yang tak harus percaya padamu" kata Tenten

"Jadi?"

"Aku mengizinkanmu. Aku memberimu waktu 2 minggu, dengar itu! Kau juga harus mengunjungi kami setiap hari. Laporkan padaku apa yang kau temukan. Rinci!" kata tersenyum lebar

"Iya, aku pasti melakukanya. Aku berjanji" kata Sakura senang.

"Berkemaslah" kata Tenten. Sakura mengangguk dan langsung berlari menuju kamarnya. Tenten tersenyum lalu berkata.

"Hinata, kau boleh keluar sekarang. Aku tahu kau menguping" kata Tenten. Hinata muncul dari arah dapur dan langsung memeluk Tenten.

"Aku senang kau akan jadi kakak iparku! Kau keren…..!" kata Hinata bersorak ria.

**04.00 p.m**

Sakura sekarang berada di rumah ibunya.

"Kau yakin sayang?" Tanya ibunya

"Ya"

"Kau tumbuh dewasa" kata Ibunya sambil tersenyum.

"Kata ibu dari dulu aku dewasa" kata Sakura

"Iya sih, kalau begitu sekarang sudah manula" kata Ibu Sakura

"Ibu!" teriak Sakura. Tak sampai 3 detik sebuah mobil Mercedes hitam sudah parkir di depan pagar rumah Ibu Sakura. Sasuke keluar dari mobil itu dengan senyum sumringah dan langsung menghampiri Sakura dan Ibunya.

"Selamat sore tante" sapa Sasuke. Ibu Sakura hanya menghela nafas, 'Sekarang saja senyumnya tulus, kemarin-kemarin aku rasa aku didatangi mayat hidup'

"Selamat sore" balasnya. Tatapan Sasuke beralih pada Sakura.

"Siap?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, aku sudah siap" kata Sakura. "Dadah ibu…." Sambung Sakura.

"Selamat sore tante…" kata Sasuke lagi. Dia mendorong koper Sakura yang besar, sedangkan Sakura yang kecil. Sasukemeletakkanya dibagasi, begitu juga dengan itu, Sasuke mempersilahkan Sakura untuk masuk mobil.

**Megumi's (Sakura's mom)P.O.V**

Aku tersenyum melihat bocah Uchiha itu. 6 tahun bayangkan saja, 6 tahun! Tak melihat wajah, tak komunikasi. Bisa-bisanya dia masih menyukai Sakura, bahkan kurasa rasa cintanya pada putri semata wayangku itu bertambah sekarang, bisa dilihat dari matanya. Setiap kali dia kerumah ini dan menanyakan kabar Sakura di Amerika, matanya terlihat penuh harap. Coba, apa yang akan dia lakukan pada Sakura?

**End of Megumi's P.O.V**

Diperjalanan, Sasuke tak hentinya mengoceh, yang ditanggapi Sakura dengan tawa, senyum dan kadang membalas perkataan Sasuke. Lalu Sakura bertanya

"Oya, kau tinggal dimana? Di Apartemen?"

"Tidak, aku membeli rumah"

"Kau punya rumah sendiri?, lalu apa yang terjadi dengan Mansion yang ada di Osaka?"

"Para pelayan"

"Kau ini, seharusnya kau kan ada di Osaka. Kenapa kau ke Tokyo" Tanya Sakura basa-basi. Karena tentu Sakura sudah tahu, ini-kan misinya.

"Aku ditetapkan menjadi presidir utama. Dan mengurus prusahaan induk, disini, di Tokyo. Itachi di Osaka. Tapi tak tinggal dirumah. Dia juga membeli rumah"

"Kenapa tak ditempati?"

"Katanya terlalu besar". Tawa Sakura mengalun dari bibirnya. Sasuke yang melihat tertawa senang tersenyum manis, dia bersyukur dia bisa mendengar tawa ini mereka sampai di sebuah perumahan mewah, dan sampailah mereka di rumah Sasuke. Rumahanya besar, warnanya putih dan ada aksen batu-batu di dindingnya, terkesan jaman dulu dan modern, ada juga 6 panel surya di atapnya. Sementara Sakura mengamati rumah Sasuke, Sasuke dibantu dua orang pelayan mengambil koper Sakura. Dua orang pelayan itu masuk ke rumah, sementara Sasuke mendekati Sakura.

"Kau tak suka?" Tanya Sasuke

"Tidak, aku suka. Aku suka batunya, terkesan tradisional" kata Sakura.

"Kukira kau tak suka, nanti aku kecewa. Oya, ayo masuk, kutunjukkan kamarmu" kata Sasuke. Sakura menurut saja. Kamar Sakura di lantai dua bersebelahan dengan kamar menghadap ke kebun kecil yang menurut Sakura sangat menyejukkan mata. Sakura suka. Tapi, ada hal yang Sakura kurang suka dari kamar barunya, catnya berwarna biru dan pink. Dulu Sakura suka warna-warna itu, tapi sekarang… TIDAK. Dia lebih suka warna putih atau cremy. Terkesan lebih natural dan dewasa. Tapi Sakura tak mau membuat Sasuke kecewa, walaupun hal itu akan membuat Sasuke kecewa. Sasuke melihat Sakura dengan cemas.

"Kau tak suka ya?" tanyanya cemas.

"Tidak, aku suka. Aku sangat suka"

"Tidak, kau tidak suka. Bilang saja apa yang kau tak suka Sakura..!" kata Sasuke "Aku pasti akan memperbaikinya, aku janji!" lanjutnya lembut. Sakura yang tak tega melihat Sasuke akhirnya menjawab.

"Bisa kau ganti catnya, warnanya terlalu mencolok. Bisa putih saja" kata Sakura

"Pasti!" jawab Sasuke semangat.

"Baiklah, kuharap kau punya kamar cadangan" kata Sakura.

"Tentu, dusebalah kamarmu" kata Sasuke dengan seringai licik.

"Bukanya itu kamarmu?" Tanya Sakura. Seringai Sasuke makin lebar, dan sedetik kemudian, Sakura menghela nafas.

**3 days leter, 04.00 p.m**

Tenten dan Ino sedang membahas Darui di apartemen. Lalu terdengar seseorang masuk.

"Aku datang" kata wanita itu. Tenten dan Ino langsung mengenali suara bagai lonceng itu (aku tak tahu suara seperti apa itu, tapi semua orang bilang begitu). Sakura berjalan ke ruang keluarga dimana Tenten dan Ino sedang bertatap muka.

"Hai" sapanya lagi penuh senyum diwajahnya, sebuah keranjang penuh dengan apel merah diletakkanya di meja 2 meter dari tempat Ino dan Tenten. Sakura duduk di sebelah Tenten.

"Ini pertama kalinya kau mengunjungi kami, ada apa?" Tanya Tenten. Senyum Sakura semakin berkembang.

"Ada apa Sakura, kau aneh" kata Ino yang geli dengan mimik wajah Sakura. Sakura menghela nafas, siap menjelaskan.

"Dimalam aku pindah, aku tak tahu ini keberuntungan atau kesialan. Pokonya ini kabar baik. Aku juga tak tahu ini berguna atau tidak, tapi yang jelas, aku senang karena aku bisa mendapatkan hal ini dengan mudahnya tanpa melakukan gerak-gerik aneh sedikitpun. Karena waktu itu, kamarku akan dicat ulang, maka aku tidur di kamar Sasuke dan kami-" perkataan Sakura dipotong oleh Tenten.

"Kami tak ingin dengar bagian itu Sakura, itu privasimu sendiri"

"Jangan! Pokonya dengar dulu, sampai akhir!" tegas Sakura. "Aku ini tetaplah mata-mata. Dan tentu saja aku melihat sesuatu yang harus aku dapatkan setelah aku masuk ke kamarnya. Catatan keuangan Uchiha tahun ini. Aku tak mungkin mengcopynya disaat seperti itu bukan. Dan untungnya, Sasuke sedang mood dan kami-sensor-. Di pagi hari, dia beum bangun dan langsung kucopy, tanpa selembar kertaspun kelewatkan!" kata Sakura senang.

"Lalu bagaimana?" Tanya Tenten.

"Tenang Ten, semuanya ada disini". Dia mengeluarkan sebuah bolpen yang sebenarnya sebuah alat pengcopy digital. Tenten dan Ino tersenyum dengan penuturan Sakura.

"Kau hebat Sakura! Hal ini 'memuaskan' dirimu, Sasuke dan kami semua!" timbrung Ino. Sakura hanya blushing mendengar perkataan Ino.

"Untung waktu itu aku dipihakmu" kata Ino yang langsung mendapat death glare dari Tenten.

"Baiklah, ayo kita urusi Uchiha!" seru Tenten. Beberapa jam mereka mengamati catatan yang sudah di print ulang, sudah ada beberapa argument dari Teten, Ino dan Sakura sendiri. Sementara itu, Hinata pulang.

"Aku pulang!" teriaknya dari arah ruang tamu. Merasa tak dijawab, Hinata akhirnya menuju ruang keluarga dan mendapati ketiga temanya sedang begelut dengan sebendel kertas yang tebal. Mereka bertiga menyudahi acara membaca mereka.

"Dengar, aku menemukan pekerja yang aneh!" kata Hinata.

"Sebentar Hinata, duduklah dulu" kata Tenten. Hinata menuruti Tenten.

"Jika perkiraanku benar, Uchiha terlibat dalam hal ini" kata Ino

"Satu kata: Tidak mungkin" elak Sakura

"Dengar, keuanganya meningkat tajam di bulan terdakwa melakukan korupsi" kata Ino.

"Tapi menurutku ada hal lain. Ini aneh! Sudah 3 bulan ini, keuangan Uchiha merosot karena hal yang tak kumengerti, seperti dicuri." Kata Tenten. Ino dan Sakura langsung melihat catatan keuangan itu lagi.

"Iya. Tak ada catatan yang jelas untuk tiga bulan ini. Saldo dari bulan ke-9 segini, setelah ada beberapa catatan di bulan ke-10, seharusnya saldonya bukan segini" kata Sakura

"Bulan ke-11 dan 12 juga" kata Ino. Mereka bertiga menghela nafas.

"Silahkan bicara Hinata" kata Tenten. Hinata tersenyum

"Aku mendapati pekerja yang aneh. Dia selalu datang sore hari, itu berarti pulangnya pagi hari, tapi aku pernah melihat dia pulang, selalu saja begitu. Dan menurut pegawai lain, dia selalu membuat kesepakatan dengan satpan lainya untuk bertukar shift di malam hari" kata Hinata. Mereka bertiga saling lirik mata.

"Ada beberapa kemungkinan. Pertama dia bekerja di pagi dan siang hari sebagai orang lain. Kemungkinan kedua, dia terkena semacam penyakit seperti XP misalnya. Kemungkinan ketiga, dia memang mencurigakan" kata Tenten. Kalimat pertama Tenten berhasil menyadarkan Sakura.

"Aku tak setuju dengan kalimat pertama Ten, lalu bagaimana dia tidur?" Tanya Hinata rada-rada bego.

"Penyakit XP itu kan langka. Mana ada perusahaan yang menerima security berpenyakit!" protes Ino

"Aku setuju dengan pernyataan pertama dan ketiga malah!" seru Sakura.

"Dia mungkin bekerja untuk orang lain…" kata Sakura. Mereka bertiga juga tersadar. "Ini mencurigakan" lanjut Sakura.

"Tetap awasi dia Hinata dan tanyakan informasi lainnya. Kerja bagus Sakura, kerja bagus Ino. Terimakasih teman-teman" kata Tenten.

"Labirin itu!" seru Sakura tiba-tiba

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ino

"Aku yakin ada yang mencurigakan dengan labirin itu. Labirin itu kan _'memusingkan'_?" kata Sakura

"Jangan yakin dulu, kita butuh bukti yang lebih banyak" kata Tenten. "Tetap awasi target kalian" lanjutnya.

**10.00 p.m**

Sakura sedang menunggu Sasuke pulang dari rapat dengan menonton TV ditemani sofa empuk dan segelas the hangat-yang sekarang sudah dingin-, dirasa kantuk sudah semakin menguasainya, terlihat dia memejamkan mata. Tiba-tiba dia merasa ada sebuah tangan kekar melingkar di lehernya dan nafas serta ciuman di wajahnya.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Sakura yang masih memejamkan mata.

"Ya" kata Sasuke sambil terus menciumi wajah Sakura.

"Kau pulang larut, itu tak baik untuk kesehatanmu" nasehat menghentikan aktivitasnya, lalu dia menatap Sakura.

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja aku mengkhawatirkanmu Sasuke" kata Sakura. Sasuke tersentum dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura dan dia menciumnya. Ciuman penuh cinta untuk sang pemilik hati, pemilik raga dan jiwa Sasuke. Tanpanya, Sasuke bukanlah apa-apa, tanpanya Sasuke hanya meonggok daging yang berjalan. Beberapa menit berlalu dan Sasuke melepaskan ciumanya.

"Terimakasih" kata Sasuke yang setelah itu memeluk Sakura. Menyesapi aroma yang Sakura mengelus punggung Sasuke seakan mengizinkan Sasuke untuk memeluknya.

"Oya, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu" kata Sasuke di tengah pelukan mereka berdua.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Sakura

"Aku ingin- aku mengajakmu ke pesta teh, ya mungkin agak pagi"

"Oya, dengan siapa saja?" tanya Sakura cerdik

"Dengan Inuzuka CO, Sabaku CO-". Sabaku, sepertinya Sakura familiar dengan nama itu.

"dan Kakashi CO". Sakura hampir saja terkejut, tapi untung dia bisa mengontrol dirinya. 'Ada Kakashi juga, wow!' katanya dalam hati.

"Kau mau?" Tanya melepaskan pelukanya.

"Apa aku bisa menolak sesuatu darimu sekarang?" Tanya Sakura tersenyum lebar. Malam itu, hati Sasuke sangat berbunga-bunga mendengar pernyataan Sakura.

**07.00 a.m**

Tenten sedang membaca Koran ditemani secangkin kopi. Ino sedang mengurus kukunya dan Hinata sedang makan apel. Suasananya nyaman ditemani music yang mengalun dari laptop milik Ino. Tiba-tibasuasana menjadi aneh ketika Tenten menyemburkan kopi yang maru saja masuk ke mulutnya. Ino dan Hinata daru sekali melihatnya.

"Huk..U-huk!"

"Kenapa Ten?" Tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Uhuk!uhuk!huk! Ambil! Ambil microphone kalian!" perintah Tenten.

"Ini kan hari libur. Aku tak berkerja" kata Hinata.

" Sparrow is taking off!" kata Tenten. Hinata dan Ino langsung berhambur ke kamar mereka berdua mengambil microphone sementara Tenten menyetel kenari-nya dan menyalakan computer. Pagi yang seharusnya damai berubah menjadi kacau balau karena Sakura.

**A/N: Waahhhh, lama ya Update-nya. Kalian mau tahu kenapa? Karena aku baru saja MOS! Dan itu sumpah keren bangettt! Mulai dari badan palsu, sampai pidato dan drama yang super keren! Aku bikin fic.. lho…, baca ya… -Promosi-**

Chapter 4:

"Hatake Kakashi, senang bertemu dengan anda."

"Itu kan…"

"Sabaku!Sabaku!Sabaku!"

"Bahasa Inggrinya, I got nothing. Dia pandai berakting!"

"Kulihat juga begitu"

"Apa ada tato Ai didahinya?"

"Akhirnya aku bertemu dengamu"

"Aku ingin kau membantu kami menanamkan ide pada seseorang, aku ingin kau membantu kami"

"Maaf. Aku tidak berminat"

"Siapa dia Sakura?"

"Aku mohon jangan benci aku Sasuke!"

"Aku tak bisa-"

"Pokoknya, kita bergerak malam ini!"

"Owl is taking off"

"Sparrow is taking off"

"Cran is taking off"

"Finch is taking off"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Hatake Kakashi, senang bertemu dengan anda.

Itu kan…

Sabaku!Sabaku!Sabaku!

Bahasa Inggrinya, I got nothing. Dia pandai berakting!

Kulihat juga begitu

Apa ada tato Ai didahinya?

Akhirnya aku bertemu dengamu

Aku ingin kau membantu kami menanamkan ide pada seseorang, aku ingin kau membantu kami

Maaf. Aku tidak berminat

Siapa dia Sakura?

Aku mohon jangan benci aku Sasuke!

Aku tak bisa

Pokoknya, kita bergerak mala mini!

Owl is taking off

Sparrow is taking off

Cran is taking off

Finch is taking off

**Created by : Black winged reaper.**

**FBI kepunyaan U.S.A**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kihimoto**

**Tidak menerima FLAME, SINDIRAN dan KATA-KATA BERSAYAP lainya (?)**

**Tampar Saya! Hahaha, saya konten ini cukup dewasa. Aku memang tak pernah memperhatikan rating film yang aku tonton karena aku mendownloadnya dari internet, tapi beberapa hari yang lalu saat aku mampir ke toko VCD/DVD film. Aku heran, masak 'Twilight' yang cuma kayak gitu dibilang dewasa? Itu berarti semua yang aku tonton itu dewasa semua dong? Jadi kalau Twilight yang kayak gitu aja dewasa untuk standard Indonesia, itu berarti fic-ku ini juga dewasa dong…Dan juga, aku bikin ini ketika aku lagi nggak puasa, jadi nggak dosa dong. Hahahaha**

Saat ini Sakura dan Sasuke sedang duduk di sebuah kursi dengan meja bundar disebuah gazebo dipinggir lapangan golf dengan pohon rindang disamping mereka. Mereka sedang menunggu seseorang yang tak lain adalah Hatake Kakashi.

"Ini sudah lewat waktu kalian janjian Sasuke" kata Sakura sebal dengan tingkah laku targetnya yang satu ini.

"Dia memang sering lupa waktu dan telat" kata Sasuke mendekatan kursinya dengan kursi Sakura.

"Kau juga sering lupa waktu…" goda Sakura. Sasuke hanya tersenyum, detik berikutnya ciuman panas dari Sasuke mendarat di bibir mungil Sakura. Lidah Sasuke mnerobos masuk dan mengeksploitasi mulut Sakura. Setelah beberapa menit, mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka, tampak Sakura menyeka saliva yang hampir menetes dari mulutnya akibat ulah Sasuke.

"Kukira morning kiss itu hanya saat setelah bangun tidur saja" kata Sakura

"Ya, kau benar tapi dalam konteks lain, itu dapat menjadi hal yang berbeda" kata Sasuke.

"Wah maaf ya lama menunggu!" terdengar sebuah suara dari mobil van (aku nggak tahu namanya, itu lho yang biasanya orang main golf pake –aku lihat di 'Just go with it'-). Sasuke dan Sakura menengok kea rah sumber suara. Tampak seorang pria yang _kelihatnya_ ramah ditemani dengan seorang wanita berkacamata, datang menghampiri mereka. Lalu dua orang pria lain datang menghampiri mereka –tanpa ditemani wanita- .

"Hai Sasuke, apa kabar?" sapa Kakashi.

"Halo Sasuke" sapa wanita yang menemani Kakashi.

"Hai Shion, lama tak jumpa" kata Sasuke menyalami wanita tadi.

"Hai Sasuke"

"Hai!". Wanita tadi lalu menyalami Sakura

"Hai, namaku Shion. Senang bertemu denganmu" katanya dengan senyum cemerlang

"Aku Sakura, senang bertemu denganmu. Kalau boleh tahu, kau ini siapa ya?" Tanya Sakura dengan senyum cemerlang –yang dipaksakan-

"Aku asisten Tuan Kakashi. Kau tahu, mengatur jadwal, mempersiapkan ini dan itu. Kau sendiri? Kau juga asisten Sasuke?" 'Satu orang lain yang dicurigai' kata Sakura dalam hati.

"Oh bukan, aku ini…"

"Dia calon istriku" sergah Sasuke memotong kalimat Sakura. Semua yang ada di tempat itu kemudian mereka tersenyum.

"Kau bilang belahan jiwamu di Amerika dan tak akan kembali…" kata seorang pria dengan rambut coklat dengan tato diwajahnya

"Ya, kau bilang begitu, aku masih ingat" kata pria dengan rambut coklat juga.

"Ya, aku pikir juga begitu" kata Sasuke malu-malu. Dia mendekati Sakura dan melingkarkan tanganya ke pinggang Sakura.

"Perkenalkan, Haruno Sakura" kata Sasuke

"Hatake Kakashi, senang bertemu dengan anda" kata Kakashi memperkenalkan dirinya pada Sakura.

"Sakura" kata Sakura tersenyum/ atau menyeringai. 'Ini dia targetku' katanya dalam hati.

"Inuzuka Kiba" pria ini menyalami Sakura

"Sakura"

"Sabaku No Kankuro" pria yang lain memperkenalkan diri

"Sakura". Akhirnya mereka masuk ke dalam perbincangan. Sakura menangkap sesuatu, ketiga pria ini ingin Sasuke berpartisipasi dalam suatu _bisnis_ mereka. Dan Sakura yakin 100% bahwa hal ini berkaitan dengan kasus yang dia selidiki.

"Kau tahu Sasuke, jika kau setuju bergabung, maka kuota akan semakin besar, perusahaanmu juga akan untung besar" kata Kankuro

"Aku tak tahu, sudah banyak sekali perjanjian yang kulakukan, aku akan sibuk sekali dan tak ada waktu untuk mengurusi hal lain. Lagi pula kalian belum mengatakan hal ini tentang apa" kata Sasuke menolak secara halus. 'Itu baru Sasuke' kata Sakura bangga dalam hati

"Kita akan membicarakanya begitu kau setuju" kata Kiba

"Mungkin kita akan membicarakan ini lain kali saja. Sepertinya Sasuke stress. Ayo main!" ajak Kakashi.

"Aku setuju" sahut Sasuke yang setelah itu meneguk teh-nya.

"Ya, aku juga setuju". Lalu keempat pria itu turun kelapangan. Dalam hati Sakura bangga pada Sasuke yang sangat perhitungan dalam mengambil keputusan. Kini ia hanya tinggal dengan Shion, asisten Kakashi yang sudah ia tetapkan menjadi 'suspected' olehnya dan mungkin teman-temanya menambahkan dua pria lainya dalam daftar. Setelah itu, Shion mengajaknya ngobrol tentang macam-macam hal yang membuat Sakura cukup bosan karena dia tahu dia tak mendapatkan apa-apa. Setiap Sakura mengarahkan pembicaraan pada perusahaan Kakashi, dia pasti mengubah topik, seakan menyembunyikan sesuatu.

'Jika ada _dia_, kami tak akan kewalahan, tinggal cuci otaknya, mereka ngaku! Selesai!' pikir Sakura dalam hati.

"Sparow is taking on" bisiknya pelan.

Akhirnya pertemuan ini berakhir dengan akhir, Sakura tak mendapatkan apa-apa. Di mobil Sakura membuka pembicaraan.

"Kau tahu Sasuke, aku menangkap kesan kalau mereka memaksamu masuk dalam forum mereka" kata Sakura saat mereka menanti lampu merah menjadi hijau

"Ya, setiap orang akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan yang mereka inginkan bukan…" kata Sasuke dengan senyum diwajahnya. Hati Sakura sedikit mencelos mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Ya, tapi aku bangga padamu yang perhitungan" kata Sakura. Sasuke menunjukkan senyuum terbaiknya pada Sakura dan mengecup bibir Sakura sekilas.

"Aku juga bangga padamu. Kupikir kau akan bosan" kata Sasuke menyandarkan kepala Sakura ke dadanya.

"Sebetulnya kalau boleh jujur. Ya, aku bosan, aku tak nyambung bicara dengan asisten Kakashi itu" kata Sakura

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Sasuke

"Bukan itu, saat aku bertanya sesuatu padanya, dia malah balik bertanya dan akhirnya aku yang menjawab pertanyaaku sendiri" kata Sakura kesal sambil bangkit dari pelukan Sasuke. Lampu merah telah berganti. Saat mereka melintasi pusat pertokoan Tokyo, dengan kecepatan Sasuke yang sedang sekarang ini, Sakura dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa dia melihat sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang yang tak pernah difikirkan Sakura.

"Itu kan…"

"Ada apa Sakura? Kau melihat apa?" Tanya Sasuke

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa" kata Sakura

"Ayolah, kau membuatku cemas" kata Sasuke.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa sungguh!, Hanya melihat sebuah benda" Kata Sakura terpaksa berbohong

"Oya, benda apa itu?" Tanya Sasuke. Skak Matt Sakura! 'Kami-sama, maafkan hambamu ini' kata Sakura dalam hati.

"Sebuah sepatu! Ya sepatu! Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya waktu berkunjung ke New York" dusta Sakura lancar.

"Mau berbalik dan melihat?" tawar Sasuke "Aku tak mau kau tidak mendapatkan sesuatu yang kau inginkan" kata Sasuke yang tanpa persetujuan Sakura mengambil jalan lain untuk berputar ke area pertokoan yang telah mereka lewati tadi. 'Shit!' umpat Sakura dalam hati. Akhirnya, hari itu mereka lewati dengan berbelanja baju-baju dan aksesoris untuk Sakura.

**04.00 p.m**

Sesampainya rumah, Sasuke langsung merebahkan dirinya di sofa ruang keluarga. Sakura menyuruh beberapa pelayan membawakan belanjaanya ke kamarnya, lalu menghampiri Sasuke. Degan inisiatif, Sakura melepaskan sepatu Sasuke dan diam-diam, Sasuke tersenyum lalu bangkit dan duduk menghadap Sakura.

"Kau pasti lapar, mau kumasakkan sesuatu?" Tanya Sakura

"Tentu saja. Sudah lama aku tak merasakan masakanmu" kata Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku ke dapur dulu" kata Sakura sambil bangkit. Tapi tangan Sasuke menghalanginya.

"Aku ikut" pinta Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum dan mangangguk. Mereka bergandengan tangan sepanjang jalan menuju dapur. Kalau boleh jujur, Sasuke tak ingin terlepas dari tangan hangat ini. Dia terlalu bergantung pada Sakura. Lihat perbedaan saat ia ditinggal Sakura dan sekarang. Jauh berbeda.

Setelah makanan jadi, Sakura menaruhnya disebuah piring dan ia letakkan diatas meja, dimana Sasuke telah menunggu dikursi selama kurang lebih 20 menit.

"Selesai!" ucap Sakura seraya menaruh piring itu dimeja.

"Kelihatanya enak!" kata Sasuke semangat.

"Iya lah. Sekarang makanlah, setelah itu kau mandi dan tidur. Kau perlu istirahat" kata Sakura menasehati.

"…"

"Kau bisa bangun untuk bekerja di pagi-pagi buta. Aku akan membangunkanmu" lanjut Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum. Dia senang ternyata Sakura sangat -masih- mengerti sifatnya.

"Iya. Tapi sama kau ya. Semuanya!" kata Sasuke tegas. Sakura memijit pelipisnya.

"Baiklah"

"Sekarang, aku mau kamu suapin aku" kata Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum geli. Dia mengangguk dan mengambilkan makanan untuk Sasuke dari piring-piring besar yang telah tersedia, dan acara makan siang Sasuke-pun berjalan lancar.

Dimalam hari, Sakura tidur dengan posisi kepalanya didada Sasuke, sedangkan tangan Sasuke berada di , pukul 4 dini hari Sakura terbangun. Dia mencoba mengingat kembali orang yang dia lihat diarea pertokoan tadi. Dia mengenalnya orang itu. Orang itu adalah pelatih regunya dalam hal 'defense' beberapa bulan yang lalu saat mereka menjalani pelatihan lanjutan. Orang itu adalah orang yang mengajari mereka untuk mengatur emosi saat berhadapan dengan musuh. Orang itu adalah salah satu agen elit termuda yang ada di FBI. Orang itu adalah orang yang mempunyai hak istimewa lebih dari pada yang lain. Orang itu, komandan pasukan Alfa. Orang itu, komandan strategi penyerangan. Orang itu, Sabaku No Gaara.

'Sabaku!Sabaku!Sabaku! Kenapa dia ada disini?' pikir Sakura

'Sepertinya, besok aku harus bicara pada teman-teman' lanjut kata melirik kearah Sasuke yang masih tertidur pulas, tapi karena dia berjanji akan membangunkanya untuk bekerja dan harus menemaninya. Sakura menghela nafas. Perlahan, tanganya menyentuh pipi Sasuke dan mengusapnya pelan,dan raut tidur pulas Sasuke berubah menjadi raut tidur tertanggu, beberapa detik kemudian, mata Sasuke membuka sempurna. Tangan kanannya mengucek mata yang dirasanya masih berat itu, tapi sebuah kalimat dari sang gadis dapat membangunkanya secara sempurna.

"Mau bekerja tidak? Aku temani. Nanti aku bikin kopi biar kamu nggak ngantuk.". Sasuke tersenyum mendengar kalimat Sakura, dia mangangguk. Dan pagi itu mereka lewati dalam diam diruang kerja Sasuke.

**09.00 a.m **

Setelah Sasuke pergi bekerja, Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi menemui teman-temanya.

"Aku datang…" kata Sakura setelah masuk ke apartemen. Terdengar derap langkah menuju kearahnya.

"Sakura! Lama tak jumpa." Sapa Ino.

"Hai Ino! Mana yang lain?" Tanya Sakura

"Hinata kerja. Tenten didalam, ayo! Aku punya info menarik. Hinata dan Tenten juga punya" kata Ino. Sakura mengangguk. Dia mengikuti Ino dan mereka sampai diruang terlihat Tenten sedang mengamati beberapa lembar kertas berisikan tulisan-tulisan. Mereka duduk dihadapan Sang Alfa. Lalu Ino membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku tak tahu ini penting atau tidak, kau tahu Sakura, ternyata Darui itu Gay." Kata Ino

"Apa?" Tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Aku tahu ini sulit dipercaya. Dan kau tahu, ternyata pacarnya dalah orang yang Hinata curigai"

"Benarkah? Wow! Aku ketinggalan banyak berita" kata Sakura. Tenten terkikik pelan dan menghentikan aktivitas masuk ke dalam obrolan

"Lalu, kau dapat apa?" Tanya Tenten pada Sakura. Ino ikut menoleh kearahnya.

"Aku dapat tiga orang lagi yang perlu dicurigai" kata Sakura

"Dan Kakashi sendiri?" Tanya Ino

"Hehe. Bahasa Inggrinya, I got nothing. Dia pandai berakting! Dia membiarkan dua orang yang lain bicara sedangkan dia sendiri hanya diam." Kata Sakura

"Kulihat juga begitu" kata Tenten.

"Siapa saja mereka Sakura?" Tanya Ino.

"Asisten Kakashi sendiri, Shion. Seseorang dari Inuzuka Co. dan Sabaku Co namanya Kiba dan Kankuro" jelas Sakura. Ino kemudian mencatatnya dalam buku pegangan itu mereka diam sejenak..,sampai Sakura memecahnya.

"Aku tak yakin, tapi aku kira aku melihat Gaara" kata Sakura. Kedua temanya langsung shock.

"Kau yakin? Gaara? Sabaku No Gaara?" Tanya Ino. Sakura mengangguk.

"Gaara? Komandanku?" Tanya Tenten. "Ya" jawab Sakura

"Gaara dari Forum F? Yang mempunyai hak istimewa segudang itu?" Tanya Ino lagi.

"F for Front, F for Fight" ucap Sakura dan Tenten.

"Ya, Gaara yang itu. Yang pernah menjadi pelatih kita" kata Sakura

"Kau yakin? Apa ada tato Ai didahinya?" Tanya Tenten. Sakura sedikit berfikir

"Sejauh yang kulihat. Tidak. Tidak ada tato Ai didahinya" kata Sakura

"Itu berarti dia sedang tidak bertugas" kata Tenten.

"Ngapain dia kesini?" Tanya Ino

"Mungkin menggunakan salah satu Hak istimewanya yang segudang itu" jawab Sakura.

"Ya, mungkin dia berlibur" sambung Ino

"Atau bisa jadi dia terlibat dalam hal ini. Katamu seseorang dai Sabaku CO. Namanya Kankuro, mungkin dia saktu keluarga dengan Gaara" kata Sakura.

"Tidak, dia bukan orang yang seperti itu. Dia bukan orang yang hanya mengincar uang. Lihat saja, uangnya sudah banyak sekali. Bahkan mungkin untuk membiayai hidupnya sampai dia punya anak saja tak akan habis. Dia mungkin malah sedang menyelidiki sesuatu tanpa komando dari pusat" kata Tenten. Sakura dan Ino mengangguk. Itu mungkin saja. Dari yang mereka amati saat bertemu dengan Gaara, dia adalah pria yang dikatakan Tenten barusan. Dia sangat menjunjung tinggi kesetiaan pada yang terpenting,dia tak mungkin terlibat dalam kasus ini jadi semakin membingungkan saja…

"Oya ngomong-ngomong, boleh aku menemui Hinata?" Tanya Sakura

"Dia sedang bekerja Sakura" kata Ino

"Dia sedang menyamar, lagi pula aku ingin melihat rupa pria itu secara langsung. Siapa tahu aku pernah melihatnya" kata Sakura

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi" kata Tenten mengizinkan

"Terimakasih" kata Sakura lalu beranjak dari tempatnya.

Sakura memilih berjalan kaki karena dia ingin berjalan-jalan ke taman kota terlebih dahulu, dan juga, dia ingin ke pusat pertokoan Karen adia ingin tahu, apakah Gaara melewati tempat itu lagi. Ternyata ya, dia melihat pria itu masuk ke sebuah toko busana. Dengan segera, Sakura mengikutinya dan masuk ke toko busana itu.

Disana Gaara sedang memilah-milah kemeja untuknya sendiri dideretan kemeja pria, karena takut ketahuan mengikuti, Sakura juga ikut memilah-milah pakaian secara asal dideretan pakaian wanita. Tapi setelah beberapa saat, dia kehilangan sosok pria itu, toko itu sedang ramai, jadi cukup sulit untuk dia akan beranjak, tangan seseorang menahanya.

"Hei, jangan buang uangmu hanya karena kau mengikutiku. Bagaimana kalau aku mampir ke toko mobil, kau juga akan memilih mobil juga?" Tanya pria itu setengah bercanda. Mereka berdua terkikik geli.

"Damn" runtuk Sakura yang masih terkikik bersama Gaara.

"Kurasa kau belum bisa mengikutiku dengan sempurna tanpa terlihat. Kau tahu, kau malah menarik perhatianku, dengan rambut ini…" kata Gaara geli

"Ya, aku buruk dalam mengikutimu. Aku akui! Silahkan tertawa." Kata Sakura geli juga. Betapa bodohnya dia, mengikuti agen elit dengan cara tradisional dan terlebih, rambutnya yang sekarang tidak mendukung.

"Ayo kita keluar. Hahaha" ajak Gaara yang masih memegang tangan Sakura.

"Oke. Lagipula ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan" kata Sakura yang masih merutuki dirinya.

Mereka duduk disebuah bangku taman ditaman kota sambil memegangi ice cream cone yang menera beli disana. Gaara memulai pembicaraan

"Akhirnya aku bertemu dengamu" kata Gaara sambil menjilat ice cream-nya. "It's been a year" lanjutnya.

"Yeah. It's been a year" kata Sakura sambil mengangguk mulai memakan ice creamnya. "Since that day…" lanjutnya. Gaara tersenyum

"That day…full of memories. Beutiful" katanya setuju sambil menerawang. Sakura beralih ke wajah Gaara

"Pervert!" katanya sambil meninju muka Gaara dengan ice creamnya.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?. Kita sepakat, kita tak akan mengingat hari itu lagi. Kau ingat kan?" Tanya Sakura

"Hai, jangan salahkan aku, nona manis" kata Gaara membalas Sakura dengan meninjukan ice creamnya ke muka Sakura.

"Kenapa kau ini?" Tanya Sakura membalas Gaara lagi. Gaara kembali membalasnya, lalu Sakura membalasnya lagi, sampai kedua ice cream mereka jatuh ke tanah dan muka mereka cemong penuh dengan noda ice cream.

"Hahahahaha" tawa mereka meledak diantara keramaian pengunjung taman yang ramai.

"Lihat, ice creamnya mencair!" kata Sakura

"Itu ulahmu" timpal Gaara. "Lagipula, kita masih bisa memakan conenya" kata Gaara yang setelah itu menggigit bagian bawah cone ice creamnya "Hei, masih ada sisa ice creamnya" lanjutnya menggigit conenya lagi. Sakura hanya geli sendiri melihat kelakukan temanya itu. Teman?

"Kurasa sebaiknya kita cuci muka" kata Sakura

"Ya, aku setuju". Setelah cuci muka, barulah pembicaraan sesungguhnya dimulai.

"Kau sedang menjalankan misi ya?" Tanya Gaara

"Ee…, Ya." Jawab Sakura

"Pidana?Perdata?" Tanya Gaara lagi

"Pidana. Korupsi, tapi sayangnya, jumlahnya terlalu berlebihan" kata Sakura

"…". Sakura melirik Gaara

"Aku tahu kau tidak bodoh. Kau tahu sesuatu, terlebih keluargamu terlibat dalam hal ini" kata Sakura

"Kankuro? Ya, dia mungkin terlibat. Aku tak tahu juga. Lagi pula keluargaku tidak tahu kalau aku pulang ke Jepang" kata Gaara

"Jadi, kau ini sedang misi atau tidak?" Tanya Sakura sebal

"Tentu tidak. Aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang disini" kata Gaara

"Bersenang-senang? Lalu, bisakah kau membantu kami?" Tanya Sakura penuh harap

"…"

"Aku ingin kau membantu kami menanamkan ide pada seseorang, aku ingin kau membantu kami!" kata Sakura tegas

"Maaf. Aku tidak berminat. Lagipula, aku yakin masalah sepele seperti ini tak membutuhkan cara yang banyak. Aku tak ingin mengorbankan energiku hanya untuk masuk ke pikiran orang, kau juga begitu bukan?" Tanya Gaara. Sakura menghela nafas

"Ya, kau benar. Tapi tetap saja, aku ingin segera kembali ke US" jelas Sakura

"Kenapa? Bukankah asik pergi ke belahan dunia lain? Apalagi ini Jepang. Kau tidak suka? Atau kau ingin segera ke LA melihat konser selebriti?" Tanya Gaara. Sakura meninju lengan Gaara pelan.

"Bukan itu. Masalahnya, peranku sedang tidak bagus" kata Sakura. Gaara melihat perbedaan raut wajah Sakura, dia tersenyum.

"Kau itu professional kan?" Tanya Gaara sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sakura

"Iya. Aku tahu. Aku sangat tahu…." Kata Sakura pelan. Gaara sangat tahu Sakura, dia sangat tahu bahwa sekarang Sakura sedang berada dalam dilema yang Sakura sendiri tak bisa menyandarkan kepala Sakura dlaam dekapanya. Kini sang adik kecil? telah berada dalam pelukan hangatnya. Dia akan menjaganya, dia selalu menjaganya. Dari mara bahaya yang besar, sampai kecil sekalipun. Dia selalu berada disana, melindungi sang gadis. Sayang, Sakura tak tahu akan hal itu.

"Kau tahu Gaara, hal ini sangat menyakitkan, menyakitkan" gumam Sakura, perlahan air mata mulai meluncur dari mata Sakura.

"Sepertinya peranmu memang tidak enak" kata Gaara membenarkan

"Tidak. Aku bodoh, karena aku sendiri…, aku jadi mendapat peran ini. Ini semua salahku sendiri" kata Sakura.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja. Tunggulah…" kata Gaara menenangkan

"Aku menunggu. Aku selalu menunggu" gumam Sakura dalam dekapan Gaara. Air matanya terus itu, mereka tidak tahu, mereka tidak tahu bahwa sepsang mata onyx sedang hancur diseberang sana.

**Sasuke's POV**

Sial! Kenapa sih si tua bangka itu ingin rapat ditempat yang tidak seharusnya? Apalagi diluar kantor? Yang benar saja! Kalau bukan karena dia adalah orang penting dalam pemerintahan, aku tak akan mau datang, dan yang lebih menjengkelkan lagi, asistenku yang satu ini sangat merepotkan. Dia belum sarapan, karena itu dia sedang membeli secangkir kopi sekarang. Aku iba padanya, badanya lemas seperti tanpa nyawa. Dan aku ditinggal begitu saja di mobil bersama sopir yang cerewetnya minta ampun. Eh tunggu, aku harus sabar….Sekarang, aku berada dikawasan taman kota dan aku sangat terkejut karena aku melihat Sakura disana, terlihat dia sedang bercakap dengan seorang pria yang sepertinya dia kenal.

Aku melihatnya bicara pada pria itu dengan raut tegas. Temanya tidak menanggapi, lalu dia terlihat bicara serius lagi, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang sangat serius yang mereka lama kemudian, Sakura meninju pelan temanya. Aku terkikik geli, jelas dia memasang tampang sebal disana. Setelah itu, pemuda itu bicara sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sakura.

Aku tidak suka hal ini.

Setelah itu, Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, dia terlihat sedih. Ada apa sebenarnya? . Tiba-tiba aku melihat tangan pria itu mendekatkan kepala Sakura kedadanya, dia mendekap Sakura. Api dalam tubuhku sudah meletup-letup. Ada apa sebenarnya? Siapa pria itu? Apa yang mereka lakukan? Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Lagipula, kenapa bila ada masalah, Sakura tak bercerita kepadaku saja? Kenapa malah dengan orang lain?

Kulihat Sakura menangis dalam diam. Dia menangis, tapi tak terisak. Hatiku hancur mengetahui bahwa Sakura tidak menceritakan masalahnya kepadaku, dia malah menceritakanya pada orang aku ini apa?Aku ini siapa? Aku tak tahu lagi, aku ini sedang cemburu atau kerasukan. Ingin rasanya aku keluar mobil ini, menyeberang dan memergoki mereka. Tapi tidak! Aku bukan orang yang gegabah. Aku bukan orang yang gegabah…

Tapi hal ini menyangkut Sakura, apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Saya sudah selesai, tuan bisa kita jalan lagi?" Tanya asistenku yang baru saja masuk mobil.

"Ya. Jalankan mobilnya" kataku. Perlahan mobil meninggalkan area taman kota. Dan meninggalkan gadisku didekap oleh pria lain. Satu yang kuketahui, dia sedang dalam masalah. Satu yang kuinginkan. Cepat pulang dan bertanya pada Sakura.

**End of Sasuke's POV**

**04.00 p.m**

Sakura sedang berada di taman Uchiha CO. Setelah berpamitan dengan Gaara, Sakura menjalankan tujuan awalnya, bertemu dengan Hinata. Sakura sedang mencari-cari, dan BINGO! Akhirnya dia melihat Hinata. Dia sedang berada disebuah bangku taman didekat pohon rindang didepan gedung Uchiha CO, sepertinya dia bersiap untuk pulang. Sakura langsung menghampirinya.

"Hinata" sapa Sakura

"Sakura. Hai! Ayo duduk" kata Hinata bergeser memberikan ruang untuk Sakura duduk. "Apa yang membuatmu kesini" Tanya Hinata.

"Aku ingin melihat orang itu" kata Sakura.

"O, itu orangnya. Namanya Suigetsu" kata Hinata sambil menunjuk seorang pria yang sedang berjaga. Sakura mengamati orang itu dari atas sampai bawah. Setiap ciri fisiknya, mulai dari posisi alis, bentuk wajah dan lain-lain. Hal itu selalu Sakura lakukan, terlebih saat penyamaran, orang itu mudah dikenali.

"Dia adalah seorang security. Dia selalu mengambil sift sore. Itu berarti jam kerjama mulai sore sampai pagi. Tapi anehnya dia selalu datang lebih awal 3 jam. Kalau aku sih, tak mau" kata Hinata. Sakura mengangguk

"Kau sudah tahu kan kalau dia itu pacarnya targetnya Ino" kata Hinata

"Ya, aku sudah dengar tadi. Dan saat kau pulang, kau juga akan mendengar berita baru" kata Sakura

"Berita apa?" Tanya Hinata

"Nanti saja. Mereka akan memberitahu. Pasti"kata Sakura. Tiba-tiba saja ada suara yang mengagetkan mereka.

"Sakura" sapa seorang pria yang kini berdiri tegap dihadapan mereka. Sasuke.

"Sasuke…" kata Sakura tak percaya. Kenapa Sasuke bisa dihalaman depan? Bukankah dia biasanya di ruanganya? "Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku juga ingin menanyakan hal yang sama. Sedang apa kau disini? Dan siapa ini?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang menurut Sakura tidak mengenakkan.

"Aku sedang jalan-jalan saja. Lalu aku mampir dan akhirnya aku bercengkrama dengan dia. Namanya HInata. Dia staff cleaning service disini" jelas Sakura sejelas-jelasnya sambil tersenyum menatap Sakura tak percaya 'Bisakah dia memikirkan jawaban yang lebih baik. Seperti tak sengaja melihatku terjatuh dan menolongku atau apa gitu!' runtuk Hinata

"Sekarang bisakah kau ikut denganku?" Tanya Sasuke maupun Sakura merasakan sesuatu tak mengenakkan akan terjadi

"Bisa" jawab Sakura. Dengan segera Sasuke manarik Sakura dari tempat itu menuju kantor tanpa memperdulikan Hinata. Sakura melambai kecil pada Hinata. Hinata membalasnya dengan tampang kasian. Setelah itu, Hinata pergi dari tempat itu.

Sementara itu, Sasuke ternyata membawa Sakura menuju ruangnya. Setelah mereka masuk, Sasuke mengunci pintunya. Sakura merasakan aura yang lagi-lagi tak menyenangkan dari Sasuke cukup luas, cukup sangat luas untuk ukuran ruangan kerja. Disana ada seperangkat sofa, dan ada dua pintu lain di ruangan itu, yang menurut Sakura adlaah kamar mandi dan kamar tidur untuk ada dua almari yang dipenuhi dengan buku dan map berkas-berkas, meja, kursi dan lain-lain.

"Siapa dia Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. Sakura berbalik menghadap Sakura. Jujur Sakura tak mengerti pertanyaan Sasuke saat ini.

"Maksudmu Hinata?" Tanya Sakura. Sasuke menyeringai kecil sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Siapa dia Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke dengan pertanyaan yang sama. Sakura jadi semakin tak mengerti.

"Siapa yang kau maksud?" Tanya Sakura balik

"Siapa dia Sakura? Laki-laki yang ditaman?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mendekati Sakura dengan wajah terangkat. Terlihat raut kecewa dan ee.., cemburu yang Sakura tangkap. Sakura seketika membelalakkan matanya, jadi Sasuke melihatnya bersama Gaara. Sakura menyeringai kecil tak menyangka Sasuke akan melihatnya.

"Dia Gaara. Dia ko-eh, atasanku di Amerika" kata Sakura yang hampir saja keceplosan. Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri sekarang 'bodoh!bodoh!bodoh!'. Dia jadi tau, ternyata ini yang membuat Sasuke aneh.

"Atasan ya? Lalu kenapa kalian sangat dekat?" Tanya Sasuke didepan Sakura. Tanganya mencengkram bahu Sakura dengan kuat. Sakura hampir saja limbung karena cengkraman Sasuke yang tiba-tiba.

"Disana memang begitu kan? Itu wajar" kata Sakura. Jika Hinata atau Ino mendengar ini, maka mereka akan menyeret Sakura ke kamar mandi dan berteriak padanya 'Bisakah kau mencari jawab yang lebih baik?'. Atau Tenten yang langsung menginjak kakinya tanpa ampun. Apapun itu, Sakura memang tak memiliki jawaban yang bagus untuk situasi ini.

"….". Sasuke tak menjawab. Perdebatan kontrofersi antara hati dan pikiranya terus berlanjut, disisi yang satu, dia tidak ingin memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh tentang Sakura, tapi disisi lain apa yang dia lihat tadi sudah jelas membuktikan bahwa Sakura menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Jadi, itu yang ungun kau tanyakan?" Tanya Sakura. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke. Jujur, setiap Sasuke bertanya, kenapa dia tak pernah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"…"

"Aku lihat tadi kau menangis. Kenapa? Kenapa kau tak ceritakan saja padaku?Kenapa orang lain? Kenapa orang lain yang lebih dulu tahu masalahmu? Kenapa bukan aku? Kenapa Sakura? Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit berteriak. Sakura terbelalak, dia pikir Sasuke akan marah karena cemburu atau sebangsanya, tapi ternyata? Dia mengkhawatirkan dirinya? Sakura tahu perasaan Sasuke sekarang. Dia merasa seakan Sasuke tak DIANGGAP dalam hidupnya. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Dia malu. Dia malu pada pria yang ada dihadapanya.

"Kenapa Sakura? Jawab Aku!" perintah Sasuke yang sekarang benar-benar berteriak.

"Maaf. Tapi kau perlu tahu, ini tak ada sangkut pautnya denganmu. Aku tak ingin kau terbebani dengan masalah yang bukan urusanmu. Aku mohon jangan benci aku Sasuke! Dia adalah atasanku, hanya itu" kata Sakura pelan. Sakura tahu, alasanya sungguh tidak rasional.

"Aku tak peduli!Aku tak peduli itu urusanku atau bukan? Aku tak peduli itu bukan masalahku! Aku hanya ingin kau selalu bersamaku Sakura.. Hanya itu! Mulai sekarang, kau akan menceritakan apapun mengenai kehidupanmu padaku! Apapun! Termasuk masalah! Aku harusnya menjadi orang pertama yang mendengar masalahmu! Bukan orang lain! Sakura!" kata Sasuke dengan nada perintah sambil menggoncangkan bahu Sakura. Sakura semakin menunduk lebih dalam.

"Aku akan menceritakanya. Aku janji Sasuke…aku janji" kata Sakura pelan, hingga menyerupai orang yang menangis. Padahal… bah! Sasuke yang mendengar itupun mau tak mau cukup merasa bersalah. Dia mengangkat wajah Sakura, dan dilihatnya mata emerald yang selalu cemerlang itu kini tercampur juga dengan warna merah dan cairan bening.

"Aku janji…" kata Sakura lagi. Dia tak menyangka Sasuke akan mengatakan hal itu padanya. Bukan karena nada memerintah atau volume suara, tapi lebih kepada kasih sayang yang begitu besar darinya. Apapun itu, Sakura sangat beruntung mempunyai kekasih seperti Sasuke. Dia bahkan tak mempersoalkan siapa Gaara? Tapi kenapa dia memilih Gaara sebagai tempat curhat? Padahal jika Sasuke tahu situasi yang sebenarnya, siapa Sakura? Siapa Gaara? Maka Sasuke akan sangat shock. Sakura tak bisa membayangkan kalau nantinya Sasuke tahu siapa dia sebenarnya dan akan bergumam 'FBI…, kau?' lalu saat Sasuke ingat pertemuanya dengan Gaara, dia akan bilang 'Apakah waktu itu kau sedang membicarakan strategi?' Oh My! Sungguh, penuh dengan _compassion._

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Lalu direngkuhnya Sakura kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Sakura membalasnya, jujur, dia tak ingin kehilangan kehangatan ini, kehangatan yang selalu membuatnya rindu, bahkan saat berada di dia sadar, bahwa kehangatan ini tak akan ia dapatkan selamanya. Suatu hari nanti, dia harus menginggalkan semua ini dan kembali ke dunianya.

"Aku tak bisa, aku tak bisa membendimu Sakura. Percayalah.." kata Sasuke sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya keantara helaian rambut Sakura. Sangat suka saat-saat seperti perkelahianya, tapi saat dimana dia dan Sakura hanya sendiri, tak ada yang mengawasi. Wajahnya turun untuk mengucup bahu Sakura yang kini terekspos karena sekarang Sakura sedang mengenakan baju tak berlengan. Dia suka, tapi dia tak suka. Dia tak suka tentu saja, karena banyak laki-laki yang menurut Sasuke sangat tertarik pada Sakura sejak mereka memandang Sakura untuk pertama kali. Apalagi dengan baju yang mendukung…, Sasuke benar-benar tidak suka. Tapi dia juga suka, karena baju ini praktis. Kenapa? Ya tentu saja, semua laki-laki sama saja.

"Pulang?" Tanya Sakura

"Bagaimana kalau kita menginap saja. Kau belum pernah menginap disini kan?" Tanya Sasuke yang kini menjilat-jilat tengkuk Sakura.

"Tapi kan, aku tak bawa baju ganti?" protes Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum. Dia menjauhkan kepalanya dari tengkuk Sakura dan berkata.

"Baiklah, didekat sini ada toko busana, kita kesana dulu. Lalu kita kembali kesini. Oke?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura hanya mengungguk.

**09.00 p.m**

Sasuke dan Sakura sudah siap untuk bermalam dangn baju tidur kembar yang baru saja mereka beli. Seorang penjaga toko mengira mereka adalah sepasang suami istri dan menyarankan mereka untuk membeli baju tidur kembar, tentu saja Sasuke sangat setuju. Sakura hanya geleng-geleng. Warna bajunya merah maroon dengan warna pelengkap putih. Dan jujur, Sasuke sedikit bergairah karena baju Sakura bentuknya piyama dan cukup transparan jika dilihat di ruangan dengan intensitas cahaya yang bisa melihat lekuk tubuh Sakura dengan mudahnya, Sakura mengenakan bra berwarna hitam dan celana dalam dengan warna yang sama. Sakura menekan saklar, dan lampunya pun padam. Dan tiba-tiba sebuah tangan telah bertengger di pinggangnya. Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang, sangat cahaya dari gemerlap dunia malam yang menyinari mereka.

Sasuke menyibakkan rambut Sakura kesamping agar ia lebih leluasa untuk menciumi tengkuk Sakura, menjilat dan menggigit. Sakura tentu saja tak keberatan. Dia bahkan menyeruakan nada desahan yang membuat Sasuke samakin bersemangat dan mencium, menjilat dan menggigit tengkuk Sakura, Sasuke juga meraih tali pengikat piyama Sakura dan melepaskanya. Dan untuk selanjutnya, saya tak bisa melanjutkanya karena saya belum bisa buatnya. Hahaha(ketawa nisata)

**02.00 a.m**

Keduanya telah terlelap bersama tanpa sehelai benangpun menutupi tubuh mereka. Hanya kenahangatan dari selimut afghan tebal dan pasangan yang menghangatkan mereka. Keringat yang menjadi satu juga mendukung mereka untuk tertidur pulas, tapi Sakura tetap bertangun disaat-saat seperti ini, seolah sesuatu memanggilnya. Karena penasaran insting apa yang memanggilnya dia bangun dari dekapan sang kekasih dengan pelan-pelan supaya Sasuke tak bangun. Dia berhasil. Dia mengambil piyamanya yang tergeletak tak berdaya didekat sakelar.

"Egh…, Sakura. Mau kemana?" panggil Sasuke yang ternyata terbangun karena Sakura pergi. Sakura mendekat kea rah Sasuke dan mendekapnya dari atas beramaksud untuk menenangkanya.

"Ssshhh, aku hanya kekamar mandi. Tidurlah…" bujuk Sakura. Sasuke melingkarkan tanganya dipinggang Sakura.

"Jangan lama-lama" pintanya manja. Sakura mengelus-elus rambut lengket Sasuke

"Iya, aku takkan lama. Aku janji" Sakura mengecup bibir Sasuke sekilas dan bangkit dari pelukan Sasuke. Dia keluar kamar itu, tapi tidak kekamar mandi, melainkan keluar dari ruangan Sasuke. Dia melihat sekeliling, gelap dan tak ada siapa-siapa. Tapi dia yakin pada instingnya, ada sesuatu yang tak beres. Gaara mengajarinya supaya dia percaya pada perasaanya. Dan sekarang, itu yang coba dia kaki telanjang, Sakura menyusuri lantai itu, entah kenapa dia membawa pistol lesernya. Satu kata, menuju lift dan memencet angka 27. Bagian staff keuangan.

Ting.

Lift terbuka, dihadapanya adalah lantai 27, bagian keuangan. Dia mulai menyiapkan pistolnya. Dan itu dia yang ia cari. Dia menagkap suilet biru.

"Gotcha"

Sakura menunduk, mengamati ingkah lakunya. Sakura yakin, dia tak menyadari kehadiranya. Suilet itu menengok, seakan ada orang yang memperhatikanya. Ternyata tidak ada. Dia fokus lagi pada komputer dan Sakura tetap mengamatinya. Dia tak bisa memergokinya sekarang. Dia hanya perlu bukti. Lalu suilet itu tiba-tiba menghilang dari pandangan Sakura, komputernya mati. Sakura kaget setangh mati.

"Sial!" runtuknya. Tiba-tiba, ia ingat sesuatu. Dia langsung berlari kearah jendela.

"Aku menangkapmu. Suigetsu" gumam Sakura. Kemudian dia berbalik menuju tempat dimana seseorang telah menantinya diranjang.

**11.00 a.m**

"Kerja bagus Sakura" puji Tenten. Sakura hanya tersenyum.

"Ya, berterimakasihlah pada Sasuke yang mengajakku menginap disana" kata Sakura PD. Semua berkumpul. Dewi fortuna berpihak pada mereka. Hinata libur dan itu berarti mereka bisa bergerak bersama.

"Jadi?" Tanya Ino tak jelas

"Pokonya, ita bergerak malam ini" kata Tenten. Mereka semua menangguk.

"Di Uchiha CO. Bagaimana kita masuk? Pengamananya sangat ketat" kata Hinata.

"Sakura yang akan mengurusnya" kata Ino. Sakura melotot kearahnya, kemudian dia menghela nafas dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah teman-teman. Suigetsu, kami datang" kata Tenten sadis sambil merobek foto -temanya bergidik negri mendengar penuturan Sang Alfa.

**12.00 a.m**

Mereka berempat telah berdiri didepan gedung Uchiha CO. Lengkap dengan baju dan peralatan beralasan pada Sasuke bahwa dia ngin menginap dirumah temanya, Tenten. Tentu Sasuke meluluskanya….

"Owl is taking off"

"Sparrow is taking off"

"Cran is taking off"

"Finch is taking off"

Dan pergerakan kelompok kecil mereka, dimulai malam dibalik sebuah kasus pidana. Rahasia dibalik rahasia.

**Asiikk, akhirnya chap ini selesai juga. Jam 11.54 p.m lho selesainya. Wow, kerja keras! Akhir kata mohon krik dan saran yang membangun.**

Chapter 5:

Gotcha

Ampun. Jangan bunuh aku

Sudah kuduga

1 minggu lagi, kita harus menunggu

Sakura, maukah kau pergi ke acara sebuah penghargaan?

Sakura sudah tak ada masalah, masalahnya adalah kita. Aku punya rencana. Kita semua bisa masuk kesana.

Ini indah sekali…

Aku? Koki? Yang benar saja?

Hai komandan! aku hanya ingin nasehatmu

Baiklah, aku akan membantu kalian

Hoooreeee!


End file.
